Spontaneous
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: It's Levy's 21st birthday, so her friend's drag her to the newest club, Fairy Tail. Levy goes home with a guy she met that night, despite not knowing his name. After waking up to find the girl gone, Gajeel becomes determined to find her again, since she is the only one able to arouse passion in him since his girlfriend left him 7 years ago. M for cursing, alcohol, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. All I own is this idea.**

Levy slowly opened her eyes, to find her face pressed into the desk, textbook open in front of her, and a pencil digging into her face. She gingerly lifted her face from the desk, and sat back in her chair. A sharp pain filled her, and she quickly stood up, looking back at her seat. She saw something blue on her black desk chair, but from this distance, she couldn't make it out.

Sighing, she looked around her desk until she noticed a scarlet blur. Gingerly, she picked it up, and settled her glasses on her face. On her chair was her pencil sharpener.

~How did that get there?~ Levy thought, picking it up and setting it on her desk. She straightened it up, and looked around her room for anything else she may have put somewhere stupid while she studied last night.

Her room had pale gold walls, and lots of hand drawn pictures on them. Her made bed sat in the corner under the one window, with a small dresser next to it. On the dresser were all of her drawing supplies, her headbands, and all of the jewelry she never wore. In the corner was a pile of all of the shoes she owned. There we're only three pairs not in the messy heap. A pair of black lacey flats, a pair of black Chuck Taylor's, and a pair of six-inch black strapy heals that Lucy had given her for her last birthday that she had never worn. Her plain brown door was closed, and next to it was her desk. On the next wall was her small closet that wouldn't close, she had so many clothes. On the door of the closet was her full-length mirror. She had two bookcases in the corner, and in the tiny gap between them she kept her hamper.

Levy walked over to the mirror to look at the damage sleeping at her desk had caused. She had a handprint on her cheek, as well as the imprint of her pencil. The faint traces of mascara and eyeliner she had been wearing yesterday had spread and run, making her look like a zombie. Her white tank top had twisted, and was pulled to the left. Her blue pajama pants were also twisted, and one leg had pulled up to the knee. Her waist-length golden-brown wavy hair was sticking up in all directions, and sweat had caused it to stick to her face.

~Damn. That's not going to be fixed by a brush.~ Levy thought with a scowl, ~I have so much to do already today. What time is it anyway?~

Levy glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above her bed and sighed. ~Apparently not. I'm going to have to call Jet and Droy to say I'm sorry.~

She walked over to her dresser and picked up her cell phone after hurriedly pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Levy hit speed dial one, and let the phone ring. At the second ring, she heard her friend Jet pick up, "Hello, Jet speaking."

"Hey, Jet, it's Levy," she said.

"Levy!? Where were you this morning? Did you forget you were supposed to meet Droy and me for breakfast today?" Levy heard the worry in Jet's voice.

"No, I fell asleep studying last night," Levy said, slightly embarrassed.

"Last night, what was the time when you last checked the clock?" Jet asked, as Levy knew he would.

"Two-forty-six," Levy mumbled embarrassedly.

"God damn it, Levy!" Jet yelled, "You've got to stop doing this! You're already father in school then you should be! Just study like a normal person! And stop taking so many courses! Aren't you taking like nine or something?"

"It's only six," Levy mumbled.

"That's not the point, Levy," Jet sighed, "You're going to kill yourself like this. You need to take time to have fun, relax. You need time where it's not planned... You need to be spontaneous."

"I'll... try," Levy said, then asked, "Oh, hey, since I couldn't come over for breakfast today, do you and Droy want to come over later? Lu has something planned, but she says it won't take all day."

Jet laughed, "I've already talked to Lucy. I caked your house earlier, and she picked up. She invited us to go with you guys on her surprise."

"Oh. Okay then," Levy said, "See you later. Tell Droy I said hi, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Levy," Jet said, hanging up.

Levy walked back to her closet to get clothes so she could shower. Once again, her gaze was caught by her reflection.

She sighed sadly, ~Be more spontaneous, he says. How do I do that? I've never been the spontaneous type. I've always been the good girl. I don't have a perfect body with double d's like Lucy or Mira. I'm not beautiful, yet smart, like Erza. I'm not comfortable wearing the ridiculously revealing clothing Cana wears. The closest thing I have to a 'sexy top' is this tank top. How do I be spontaneous? I can't even get a boyfriend. Argh, spontaneous! Such a stupid word!~

Quickly, she snatched the first things she touched and carted them all to the bathroom. After her shower, she dried off, and grabbed the black lacey underwear she had grabbed. She picked up the bra, absently noticing it matched, ~Hmm, they match. Apparently it's going to be a good day...~

She pulled on the black skinny jeans, the black camisole, and the blood red off-the-shoulder t-shirt. It had a skull and crossbones on it. ~I don't remember buying this. Is this the shirt Cana bought me?~

Levy walked out of the bathroom, a towel around her brown hair, and her glasses on. She walked into her room, and grabbed the red and black striped headband, and a hairbrush. She walked back to the mirror, finished drying her hair, and brushed through it. She carefully placed her headband, and looked herself up and down. ~Ugh. This is as good as it gets, I guess. B-cup breasts, small waist, but these wide hips. Why me?~

She left her bedroom, following the scent of cooking bacon. Standing at the stove was Mira. Next to her was Lu, and Erza was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper.

"Hey, guys," Levy said, "What's all this?"

"We heard you weren't having breakfast with Jet and Droy, so Mira decided to cook," Erza said, putting down her newspaper.

Mira looked over at her, beaming, "Happy birthday, Levy! I put your present from Lisanna, Elfman, and I on the table!"

Lu looked her up and down, "That's a new look for you, Levy."

"Oh, shut up," Levy said, sitting at the table, and pulled the blue envelope towards her. ~Blue. My favorite color.~

She opened the envelope, and pulled out two tickets.

"Grandeeney Porlyusica's Spa and Resort," Levy read, then freaked out, clutching Mira, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"It was nothing," Mira beamed.

"This is why I wanted to go first..." Erza mumbled at the table.

Levy ran over and hugged Erza, beaming, "It's fine if you didn't get me something expensive, Erza. I didn't want anything anyway."

Erza blushed, put a small white box on the table, and picked her newspaper up again.

Levy picked up the jewelry box, and hesitantly opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden dragon spewing black flames. The flames were onyx, and the gold was etched with almost ridiculous detailing. Every scale, every single detail was etched on the tiny, one inch dragon. Levy stared at the little dragon in the box, a tiny smile on her face, ~I've always loved dragons...~

"If you don't like it, I can return it and get you something else," Erza said, face still hidden behind her newspaper.

Levy clutched the box to her chest, "No way! You're not taking my dragon!"

Erza lowered her paper, and looked at Levy, "Does that mean you like it?"

"No," Levy said, and Erza's face fell, "I love it."

Erza smiled again, "You do?" Levy nodded, pulling out the necklace. Erza helped her put it on.

"My gift is today," Lu said.

Levy looked at her in confusion, "We're going to a nightclub! And today, we are going shopping you get you ready!"

"Lu... That's not..." Levy said slowly.

"No," Lu said over her, "You need to do something besides study. You need to go out and have fun. So tonight, I have asked all of our friends to go with us to that new club... what's it called... umm..."

"Fairy Tail," Mira and Erza supplied at the same time.

"Right!" Lucy cheered, "And since you don't own any clubbing clothes, we are going shopping!"

"I have clubbing clothes!" Levy said, hands in her hips.

Erza hid behind her newspaper again to avoid the fight, while Mira raised an eyebrow, then returned to cooking. Lucy crossed her arms, "Name one outfit."

"Um... well, there's... um... that red... dress?" Levy said questioningly.

Lucy shook her head, "And that's why we're going shopping."

Levy grumbled for a while, then sat down, "Who's coming tonight anyway?"

"Jet and Droy, you sleepyhead," Lucy said teasingly.

"Mira, Natsu, Gray, and I," Erza said.

"Lisanna and Elfman," Mira said, putting the food on the table then sitting down.

Lucy sat across from Mira, "Oh, and your cousin's in town. She says she's bringing a couple drinking buddies."

"Cana's in town?" Levy asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mira beamed, "She's staying with a couple of her friends, and they're who she's bringing."

"Oh. Okay, then," Levy said with a smile.

"Gajeel, get up," a woman's voice echoed into his room.

Gajeel opened his eyes to his pitch dark room. By feel, he flipped the switch beside his bed. Light flooded the room, causing him to wince. ~Ugh, that's the last time I go drinking with Cana.~

Gajeel looked around his room for some pants. His room had dark gray walls, and one window that he had covered with layers of black fabric. He had a dresser in one corner, and tons of miscellaneous junk across it. All over the floors were clothes, dirty and clean. He grabbed a pair of pants from the floor that looked and smelled clean, and pulled them on.

"Gajeel, Juvia had been sent to tell you- What has Juvia told you about your clothes, Gajeel!" Juvia said, walking into the room and getting angry.

Gajeel felt around the nape of his neck, and found the rubber band he had put there the previous night. He pulled it out, shaking his hair, "Juvia, I don't care what my room looks like. I'm the only one who has to stay here."

Juvia stormed around, picking up the clothes. She found a relatively clean shirt and threw it at him, "Put that on. And Juvia cares. You are letting Juvia stay here until she gets back on her feet, and in return Juvia cleans. Besides, what if you bring someone home with you? They will run away at the sight of your room, and then Gajeel will still be all alone."

"Well, that won't be a problem, because I don't go out," Gajeel said, pulling the black wife beater over his head.

"Juvia thinks that you're going to kill yourself with all the work you do, Gajeel," Juvia said, picking up a pair of his pants and sighed, "Juvia just washed these."

"I'm fine, Juvia," Gajeel said, helping her pick up his clothes and put them in the laundry basket he had instead of a hamper, "Besides, I don't _want_ to meet anyone."

Juvia shot him a dirty look, "That was seven years ago, Gajeel. You need to get over Metalic-"

"Don't say it!" Gajeel shouted.

Juvia rolled her eyes, "Fine, Juvia will not say the name. But you need to get over her. She was your high school sweetheart, Gajeel. You need to find someone and be happy."

"When I see someone I want to be with, I'll be with her, okay?" Gajeel said annoyed, "Why are you in here anyway?"

Juvia picked up the last piece of clothing and grabbed the basket, "Pantherlily asked Juvia to come tell you that breakfast is ready, and if you don't hurry Cana may eat it all."

Gajeel and Juvia left his bedroom, both going separate ways down the hallway: her to the left and the laundry room, and him to the kitchen, to the right.

"Juvia will be in the kitchen in a few minutes!" Juvia called.

"Okay," Gajeel mumbled, walking into the kitchen. At the table sat Cana, her long, dark brown, wavy hair pulled into a sloppy bun. She was wearing a black tank top, and a pair of blue plaid shorts.

At the counter, pouring eggs into the frying pan, stood his best friend, Pantherlily. Lily had dark, cocoa colored skin, and short, slightly shaggy black hair, with two bumps shaped faintly like ears. He had dark brown eyes, and his left one had a scar going through it.

Without turning around, Lily greeted him, "Good morning, Gajeel."

Cana looked up, taking a sip of her grasshopper with a smirk, "Morning, Gajeel. Did you have a good time last night?"

Gajeel glared at her, "Why are you drinking this early? And for your information, no, I did not."

"I'm drinking this early because I feel like it," Cana said, taking another drink.

Pantherlily put Gajeel's eggs in front of him, "I told you that you wouldn't have a good time, Gajeel."

"What are you, my mother?" Gajeel mumbled halfheartedly.

Pantherlily chuckled, "Thank god I'm not. I would have to cry in shame."

Cana choked, and burst out laughing. Gajeel shot Lily a dirty look, "Thanks, man. _Thanks_."

Cana struggled, but got her laughter under control, "So, Lily. You never said if you were coming tonight."

"I don't think Gajeel can take another night of trying to be your partner, so yes," Lily sighed, sitting down, "But I'm going to warn you: There is no way in hell that I'll Ever be able to keep up with you."

Cana giggled, finishing her drink, "No one can."

"No one can what?" Juvia asked, walking into the kitchen, and getting her eggs from the counter.

"Keep up with me," Cana giggled, grabbing a beer.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia agrees. Juvia doesn't understand how you are even alive with how much you drink."

"So, Juvia, you want to come with us tonight?" Cana asked, "Gajeel, Lily, and I are going to my cousin's 21st birthday party."

Juvia shook her head, "No. Thank you, but Juvia doesn't like parties."

Cana looked at her, "Are you sure? It'll be fun."

Juvia nodded, a sad smile on her face, "Juvia is sure."

~If she thinks I need to get out, then how can she possibly think she doesn't need to?~ Gajeel thought, coming up with a plan, "Then I'm not going."

"What!?" Cana and Lily yelled.

"Gajeel. Go. It will be good for you," Juvia said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll go," Gajeel smirked, "If you do."

Juvia glared at him angrily, "Fine. If it means Gajeel will go, then Juvia will go, too."

"Good," Cana smiled, "Boys, we need to leave at eight-thirty. Juvia and I are going to go start getting ready."

Gajeel looked at her like she was insane, "It's noon."

Cana laughed, dragging Juvia off, "Exactly. See you in eight hours."

Gajeel looked at Lily for an explanation. Lily shrugged, "Who knows."

Gajeel nodded, finishing his breakfast, "Girls are fucking crazy."

~She's insane.~ Levy thought, yanking her hand out of Lucy's.

"No," Levy said, crossing her arms, "I am not going inside that store."

Lucy blinked in confusion, "Why?"

Levy's eye twitched, "First you dragged me through three different stores before you found 'The Perfect Outfit'. Then, you made me go to two different jewelry stores. You made me go and buy_ nine inch heels_, because the heels you got me last year apparently weren't good enough!"

Lucy opened her mouth, but Levy interrupted, "I'm not finished! You're making me put in my contacts tonight, and I have a salon appointment in half an hour, where they're going to polish and primp me until I look and feel nothing like myself. If I'm going to do all of this, I'm at least doing it in_ my own underwear_!"

Lucy sighed, "Fine. What do you want to do for a half an hour?"

"I don't know," Levy admitted, "Why don't we just... go there and wait...?"

Lucy smiled, "Fine. Come on."

They got back in Lucy's car, and drove for ten minutes to the salon. They walked inside, and Levy went and sat down. She picked up one of the magazines that showed her all of her cut options. She flipped through it in boredom, while Lucy checked them in for their four-thirty appointment.

Levy continued flipping through, until one picture caught her eyes. The girl in the photo had slightly longer than shoulder-length black hair. She had a headband in the same way Levy always wore hers, but the strands on the side of her face, along with the underside of her hair, and random streaks throughout were died a pale lavender.

Levy picked up one of her waist length strands of hair, and looked back at the picture, smiling.

~Spontaneous, huh? I'll show them spontaneous. Tonight, I'll be _nothing but _spontaneous.~

**A/N- Lol, I made Lily a person! I just love that character too much to make him a pet… **

**I hope to have the new chapter out by Thursday, but before that I need FEEDBACK! **

**1) In the next chapter, Levy seduces Gajeel. I'm not sure if I should write that lemon, or wait to write lemons for later in the story, so you guys need to tell me what you want.**

**2) SIDE PAIRINGS! I need to know what side pairings you guys want to read. I'm doing it based on number of votes, and if I get none, I'll just do the ones I like. And, to let you know, I like unpopular pairings, such as NaLi.**

**So Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Long Night

**A/N- Due to popular demand, this chapter contains a full on lemon. I'm not sure how I feel about it. It makes sense in the story, but this was my first lemon, so I'm not sure how I did. Any feedback, PLEASE tell me, because there will be more lemons in this story in the future. **

**SIDE CHARACTERS! So there are seven main side couples, but don't worry Katashrophe-Devil, I do intend to do what you asked. X3. The six main side pairings that were voted for are: NaLi, LoLu, Jerza, Gruvia, Elfgreen, and FreMira. There's one other that I put in there for fun. Hint: It involves Cana.**

**For anyone that voted for a pairing that didn't win, sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer- If I was Hiro Mashima, I wouldn't be writing Fairy Tail fanfiction.**

Gajeel walked into the nightclub behind Cana. Most of the lights were off, but multicolored lights were strobing everywhere, making it slightly easier to see. Along the right wall was a long bar, with two men running it. One had long green hair, and sea-green eyes. The other had spiky hair that seemed faintly blueish, and wore dark sunglasses. In front of him were a couple rows of circular tables, around twenty in all. The woman waitressing had thick, wavy honey colored hair, and wore a set of wire-rimmed glasses. To his left, and taking up most of the space was the dance floor, which was packed with people. In the far corner was a small stage, where the blonde DJ stood. The music was ridiculously loud, making it hard to hear anything.

He saw Cana scan the crowd on the floor, then the tables and bar, until screaming out in excitement, "MIRA!"

Faintly came the reply, "CANA!"

Cana quickly strode through the crowd until getting to the farthest table. It was also the largest table, seating around twenty. Sitting at the table were eight people. There were two platinum blonde girls, one with waist length hair, and the other with slightly shaggy shoulder length hair. The second girl was sitting between the first girl, and a boy with pink hair, her legs across his lap. Next to the pink haired boy was a shirtless guy with black hair. Across from them sat a girl with waist length red hair, a guy with an orange ponytail, and a guy with a black ponytail. Next to them sat a huge platinum blonde man, with a scar running from his right eye off of his face.

Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, and Pantherlily stopped in front of the table, the girl with the long white hair coming over and hugging Cana, "It's been way too long, Cana!"

"You're right, Mira!" Cana said, pointing, "So who are all these people? I know Lisanna," the girl with short hair, "Elfman," the big guy, "and Erza," the redhead, "but I don't know the others."

The girl named Mira beamed, "This is Natsu," the pink guy, "He's Lisanna's lover."

The girl named Lisanna blushed, "Mira! Don't call him that! You make it sound creepy..."

Mira smiled, and moved on to the guy next to him, "This is Gray. He's one of Erza's friends."

She continued, "That's Jet," the orange ponytail, "and Droy." The black ponytail.

Cana looked confused, "Where's Levy?"

"She's still with Lucy," Erza said, "They should be here soon."

"So, who are your friends?" Lisanna asked.

Cana smiled at her, sitting down next to the orange ponytail, pointing to us a she said each name, "Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia." Lily sat down next to Cana, while Gajeel leaned against the wall.

Everyone talked for a few minutes, before Juvia sat down next to the guy called Gray, a faint blush on her cheeks. The guy looked her up and down, and then turned to her, "What's your name, again?"

"J-Juvia," she stuttered out, blushing even harder.

~Oh my god! She's fucking into that dude!~ Gajeel thought with a smirk, ~Guess it's a good thing I made her come with.~

Gajeel checked out the girls at the table except for Juvia and Cana, then sighed, ~And once again, there's nobody here that I think is attractive. I mean sure, they're all hot, but what's up with all these huge racks? They don't have a decent set of hips between them!~

Gajeel's tastes had always run to girls who had medium chests, small waists, and large hips. Lily had always liked girls shaped like hourglasses, so he was probably in heaven. Gajeel stood there for a few more minutes, arms crossed across his chest, ~This is why I didn't want to come. I'm not good with people.~

Suddenly, one of the lights hit something metal, causing the light thrown off it to shine in his eyes. He blinked, and took half a step to the left, following the light with his eyes to a girl.

His first thought was 'how is she even in here?'. But then he ran his eyes up and down the girl. She had a small, child-like face, with huge hazel eyes, and plump lips. Her shoulder length hair was mostly blue, with golden-brown parts. It was swept to the right, constantly falling into her eyes. She had light makeup on except for her eyes, where someone had done cat eyes in black eyeliner. She had a dark purple ruffled top that was tucked into her waist high black shorts that ended where her legs began. She seemed to have days of leg, that ended in nine inch ankle boots.

And, the killer for Gajeel, she had medium breasts, a small waist, and large hips.

The metal glinted again, drawing Gajeel's eye from her perfect ass and up to her neck. A short gold chain was the only thing around her neck, as her top was strapless. He looked closely at the necklace. It seemed to be a dragon shooting black flames. ~Holy fucking shit... No fucking way.~

Gajeel's eyes went wide as the girl leaned on the bar, trying to get one of the bartenders attention, accidentally causing her shorts to rise up a little bit.

Gajeel pushed off the wall, mumbling "I'll be back" at Lily.

He crossed the room, bumping into a busty blonde girl. "Sorry," he mumbled, eyes still stuck on the girl at the bar. The blonde girl nodded, moving out of his way. He finished crossing the room, to hear the girl, "...-at does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Gajeel was shocked when he heard his own voice call out teasingly, "Let me buy you one."

Levy turned her eyes to the guy who had just called out to her in surprise. The guy had long, spiky black hair that hung around his hips, and dark eyes. His face was covered in piercings, and his arms had four piercings each. He was wearing a black wife beater, and some dark jeans. He had combat boots on, and was tall. Levy was five foot three, but in these shoes, she was six foot, and he seemed to be a couple inches taller then her. He had broad shoulders, and well developed muscles. Levy felt her heart start to pound. She smiled, "I'll let you buy me one."

The guy yelled loudly, and the green-haired bartender rushed over, "One of whatever the lady wants, and a whiskey on the rocks."

The bartender looked at her. "Rum and coke."

The bartender went and made their drinks while Levy and the guy sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she continued checking out the guy.

"So," the guy said in his rough, sexy voice, "You like what you see?"

~Oh, crap! He caught me! Spontaneous, Levy, spontaneous!~

She laughed, slightly embarrassed, "Yeah."

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, and Levy took a careful sip.

"You come her often?" the guy asked after a couple sips.

Levy shook her head, "I'm just here to meet a couple friends. My friend told me that she would find them, and come and get me."

Lucy looked back over at Levy, smiling. ~She looks like she's having a great time.~

She turned back to the group at the table. She had had to struggle for a while to get Jet and Droy to stay here, but eventually Mira and Erza has scared them into staying.

Half an hour, and a few drinks, later, Levy laughed at what the dark haired man had just said. She thought_ her_ friends were weird, but his were on a whole new level.

She wasn't drunk, but she had had enough drinks to not be embarrassed when he caught her, once again, checking him out.

Levy heard a new song start. The song had an extremely fast beat, and the lyrics quickly started up.

_**I wanna rock right now, I wanna I wanna rock right now. I wanna I wanna rock right now, now, now. Rock right now.  
**_  
Levy beamed in excitement, and turned back to the guy, "Dance with me!"

_**I wanna I wanna rock right now, I wanna I wanna rock right now. I wanna I wanna rock right now.  
**_  
"I... I don't-" he started.

"Come on!" Levy shouted grabbing his hand and tugging on it until he too stood.

_**I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light. I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body. I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride. Hop in the music and rock your body right.  
**_  
Levy pulled him onto the dance floor, where they were shoved right into each other. She quickly started shaking her hips to the beat.  
_**  
Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body, rock your body. Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body.  
**_  
Gajeel stood on the dance floor, as the hot bluenette shook her hips, a blissful expression on her face. Gajeel heard his heart start to thunder in his ears.

_**Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body, rock your body. Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body.  
**_  
The woman opened her eyes, beaming. She leaned in close, yelling to be heard, "Dance!" He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked.

_**Let me see your body rock, shakin' from the bottom to the top. Freak to what the DJ drop, we be the ones to make it hot, to make it hot.**_

Levy continued dancing as she watched him shake and twirl his hips with a skill and precision that hinted at the skill he would have in bed. Levy felt heat start to build between them.  
_**  
Electric shock, energy like a billion watts. Speakers booming, we make 'em pop. Galactic bomb, we missed a spot. We bumpin' your parking lot.  
**_  
Gajeel felt the temperature rise, saw the faint flush upon her cheeks. He saw her pupils dilate slightly, and felt the blood start to rush to a certain part of him as the girl unconsciously seduced him.

_**When you coming up in the spot, don't bring nothing we call pink dot. Cause we burning up round the clock, hit the lights and then turn them off.  
**_  
As she danced, Levy could think of nothing but the guy. It didn't matter that she had just met him. It didn't matter that she didn't know his name, or that her friends were waiting for her. All that mattered was the beat, his hips, and how badly she was starting to want him.

_**If you bring that don't make it soft, like the jungle we run the block. No one rolling the way we rock, way we rock.  
**_  
Gajeel grabbed the girl's hips, and pulled her as close as he could get her, still moving his hips.

_**I wanna I wanna rock right now. I wanna I wanna rock right now. I wanna I wanna rock right now.  
**_  
Levy kept moving her hips as the beat started thumping even faster, and the lights strobed even more.

_**I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light. I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body. I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride. Hop in the music and rock your body right.  
**_  
Gajeel held her close, dancing faster.

_**Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body, rock your body. Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body.**_

Levy felt him hard against her. Her cheek went pink, and the heat in her lower abdomen grew.

_**Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body, rock your body. Rock that body, come on, come on, ro-rock th-that bo-o-ody.**_

Gajeel felt heat radiating from her, signifying her arousal. With a faint groan, he somehow managed to pull her closer.

_**Super fly ladies, all of my super fly ladies, all of my super fly ladies, all of my super fly, super fly ladies.  
**_  
Levy very nearly moaned when he pulled her closer, which decided for her. She was going home with him.

_**Yeah, you can be big-boned, long as you feel like you own. You can be the model type, skinny with no appetite. Short stack, black or white, long as you do what you like. Body out of sight, body, body out of sight.**_

Levy couldn't take it anymore. She fisted her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, and kissed him.

_**She does the two step, and the tongue drop. She does the cabbage patch, and the bus stop. She like electro, she love hip hop, she like the reggae, she feel punk rock.  
**_  
Gajeel licked the girl's bottom lip, begging for entrance that he was quickly granted.

_**She likes the samba and the mambo. She like to break dance, and calypso. Get a lil' crazy, get a lil' stupid, get a lil' crazy, crazy, crazy.**_

Levy battled with him for dominance, nibbling at his lip as their tongues played.

_**I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light. I wanna rock, I wanna rock that body. I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride. Hop in the music and rock your body right, rock your body right, rock your body right. Come on, yeah.  
**_  
Gajeel slid one hand down to squeeze her ass, and on up to grab a fistful of her hair.

_**Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body. Rock that body, come on, ya. Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body.**_

Levy pulled away and stood on tiptoes to say in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

He smirked, dragging her towards the door, "I thought you'd never ask."

The song kept playing, beat thumping, but all Levy could hear was her heart pounding in a combination of excitement and nervousness. ~Can I do this? I'm not sure I can go through with this...~ she thought to herself. As if sensing her confusion, the guy stopped, kissed her quickly, and then continued walking. As Levy's heart pounded even harder, she knew that she would be able to do it.

Lucy glanced back at where her friend had been sitting, concerned, ~Where's Levy?~

Levy felt her back slam against the door, once again kissing the guy. Their tongues battled, moving from mouth to mouth as she panted. There was a fumbling sound, and the door collapsed behind her, the man yanking her so she wouldn't fall. With a giggle, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up, still kissing. As he walked inside, she let his tongue in her mouth, and started shaking her hips like she had on the dance floor. He kicked the door shut, and slammed her up against it, groaning. As she continued to shake her hips, his hands started to wander. One went back to squeezing her ass, while the other crept up to knead her breast. With a gasp, Levy threw her head back, grinding against him. He smirked, and started licking and biting her neck. She trembled in his arms, panting.

Suddenly, his hands both went to the waistline of her shorts, grabbing her shirt, and tugging it. She lifted her arms over her head, and he threw her shirt somewhere behind him. She lunged in, spiking her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her legs even tighter.

He pulled away from the wall, carrying her to the couch. Once there, he laid her on it, quickly yanking his shirt over his head before following her down. He kissed her, tongues battling, hips dancing. He lifted her up slightly, wrapping his arms around her, unsnapping her bra, throwing it with a flick of his wrist. Slowly, he kissed his way down her throat and towards her hardened nipples, pausing to suck on her collarbone. Agonizingly slowly, he kissed his way down between her breasts, and then kept going. Levy grabbed his head, trying to pull him back towards her nipples, but he just growled against her stomach.

He kept kissing his way down, leaving a tail of hickies in his wake. In a flash, he had unbuttoned her shorts, and tugged them down a little bit when they got in his way.

His lips reached her panty line, and as his tongue licked across it, he tugged her shorts all the way off.

Continuing to tease her, he moved directly to her inner thigh, licking and sucking as his fingers trailed gently down her legs, pulling off her heels.

Still panting, Levy felt him start to kiss his way back up. His mouth angled to the left, and he finally took her nipple in his mouth, twirling the other with his fingers. Levy gasped, once again grinding against him. Her body was in his control, whatever he wanted, she gave. She moaned as he continued sucking, clutching his head to her breast. With a final lick, he moved on to her other nipple, driving her insane. She lay there, gaping and moaning as he played with her, until he moved and kissed her again, tongue diving straight into her mouth.

Levy threw her arms around his neck, and, once again, wrapped her legs around her waist, pushing her damp panties against his hard dick.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, carrying her down a hallway, stopping to push her against the wall and touch her often. They finally got to a door, and the guy pulled away to open it. Levy attacked his neck, licking and sucking, causing him to moan. He threw open the door, kicking it shut behind him. In pure darkness, Levy felt him cross the room in four steps, and drop her on her ass on a bed. She heard a flipping noise, and a dim light filled the room, showing the guy easing out of his pants. He stepped out of them, and leaned over to kiss her, pushing her back to the mattress. His hands moved to her ass, grabbing and rolling, so she was straddling him. She yanked her mouth from his, and licked down to one of his nipples, biting it and sending him a dirty look.

With a smirk, he rolled her back over, kissing her and pulling her panties off. She could feel him taking off his boxers, and digging around in the small dresser next to the bed. She felt him push against her, and she spread her hips slightly wider. With one quick thrust, and a loud moan, he buried himself within her.

She moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt so good, but he was large, and it had been a while. She was by no means a virgin, but she felt like one all over again. Gently, teasingly, he started to roll his hips causing her to gasp and groan, wrapping her legs around him. He moved with a slow rhythm, until she matched it. Then with each thrust he went slightly faster, slightly harder, slightly deeper.

As she continued to match his pace, her breathing grew faster, her heart thundered, and she felt her inner walls start to tremble. With a smirk, he kissed her again, kneading her breasts. Even as she came, his pace kept going faster, harder, deeper, so that when she finally came down from her high, she was right on the edge of another. He kept thrusting as he came, keeping his rhythm steady, pushing her to another orgasm.

After he came, she felt him rest his head on her breast as they caught their breath. He caught his before her, and kissed her.

She felt his cock stirring between her thighs, and she looked at him, pulling away, "Again?"

He smirked, starting his pace over again slowly, "I've only got one night. I might as well make it count."


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

**A/N- Yay, upload! Today, we get to know more about Levy, Lucy, Mira, and Erza's lives, I introduced Jellal/him and Erza's relationship, and we know about where Gajeel works, lol. I'm having a good day. ^_^ New chapter next Thursday!**

**Disclaimer- If you seriously think I'm Hiro Mashima, than you need to go see a doctor for mental illness.**

"Gajeel, Juvia has to go to the store. Do you- Oh. Juvia will... um... well."

At the sound of the closing door, Levy yawned, instantly noticing some things that didn't quite match up.

One, the room was too dark. Levy always left her curtains open at night so that when her alarm went off, she was already partially awake because of the light shining in her eyes.

Two, she could feel the sheets on the bed on her... well, everything. Which meant she was naked. She _never_ slept naked.

Three, the room smelled strongly of sex. It didn't reek, but you could tell what had happened.

Levy opened her eyes to find that it wasn't any brighter with them open. She started to sit up, but as soon as she shifted on the mattress, she heard a faint groan, and felt someone roll over, wrapping their large, warm arm around her waist, pulling her toward them. Eyes wide, Levy quickly thought about the situation she was in.

~Okay, Levy, let's think about this rationally before we freak out. Yesterday, I went to that club for my birthday. I went and got a drink, and... Whatshisname showed up. So then, Whatshisname and I had a few drinks. And then... we danced, I think... And then we... Oh my god. Did I really...?~

Levy felt her cheeks heat up as the man beside her tightened his hold, nestling into her.

~Shit. How do I get out of this one? I don't even know his _name_.~

Hesitantly, she grabbed his arm, lifting it up and quickly scooting out from under it. She heard him mumble and toss a few times, as if looking for something. After he settled, she turned in the direction the door was, intending to leave, ~ Dear god, I'm sore! I'm glad I'm leaving, I need a hot soak! Oh wait, I'm naked. Shit! What do I do now? I want to leave before he wakes up!~

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened a crack, "Juvia's sorry for interrupting, but is anyone awake in there?"

Levy carefully walked toward the sliver of light, before peeking her head around the corner, "I am."

The girl had beautiful curly hair. It was an inky black, but even in the darkness of the hallway, it shimmered blue. When light hit it, it probably was blue. She had indigo eyes, and pale skin, a similar color to moonlight. She was curvy; not as curvy as Lucy or Mirajane, but curvy nonetheless. She wore a white camisole and a pair of light blue sleep shorts. In her left hand was a stack of folded clothes. The item on top was a black lace strapless bra. In her right hand was a pair of black ankle boots.

Levy colored as the girl handed her the clothes with an awkward smile, "Um, Juvia couldn't find your shirt. She doesn't think he'll mind that she gave you his."

Levy looked at the girl in confusion, "Someone else is awake?"

"No," the girl shook her head, "You and Juvia are the only ones awake."

Still hiding her body, Levy quickly put on her bra, pulling the shirt on afterwards, "You're Juvia?"

It came nearly to midthigh, so she stepped around the door, closing it behind her. The girl nodded, looking at the floor.

"Juvia..." the girl started, blushing, "Juvia also couldn't find your underwear."

"That's because I took them off in there," Levy said, pulling on the shorts, tucking the black tank top in.

"Oh," Juvia said, then looked at her, "Do... do you want Juvia to go look for them?"

Levy blushed, shaking her head, "No, it's fine."

"Um, do you need anything?" Juvia asked, handing her the shoes.

Levy shook her head no, heading towards the living room. She sat on the couch as she put the heels on, trying not to think about the last time she was on it. Juvia followed her into the living room.

"So, are you his...?" Levy started, but couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

The blue-haired girl looked confused. When she figured it out, Levy saw her gag a little bit, "No! Juvia is not his girlfriend! They have known each other since they were little! For Juvia, it would be like dating her brother!"

Levy giggled a little, looking down to make sure everything was ready for her to leave. As she looked, she noticed the dragon necklace. With a heavy blush, she couldn't stop herself from remembering when she tried to take it off.

_She lay there panting as he rolled off her again, taking off his condom in the process._

"A-Are... y-you done... this t-time?" she panted out, looking at him.

He, too, was panting, but, once again, he shook his head with a smirk, "J-Just let... me catch... my breath."

They lay there for nearly ten minutes, before she rolled over. As she resettled, she felt the chain of her necklace pull tight once again.

She sat up, annoyed, fiddling with the clasp, "That's IT! This necklace is coming OFF!"

She felt his weight shift, resettling behind her, hands trapping hers, whispering, "Leave it on."

The feel of his hot breath on the back of her neck caused her to shiver in anticipation. Carefully, she turned so that she was straddling him, "Why?"

One of his burning hands grabbed her hip, making sure she didn't move her hips at all. The other, she heard rummaging, once again, in the drawer. She felt him put the fresh condom on before he lifted her hips, impaling her on his shaft.

"Didn't I tell you?" he half chuckled, half groaned, "I think it's sexy."

Levy shook her head as she zipped up the second boot, standing up, "Well, thank you for finding my clothes, Juvia."

"It was no trouble," Juvia mumbled.

Levy walked outside, noticing how early it was. She quickly shut the door, heading for the corner, where she could see a bus stop.

~Maybe if I'm lucky, no one will be awake yet...~

Gajeel cracked open one eye, knowing something was wrong. Something was missing. He sat up, flipping the light on in the process.

He looked around, noticing the thirteen-ish condoms in the trash can half tucked under his bed. He saw his pants beside the bed, as if he'd just dropped them, his boxers a few feet from them. He could see a hint of lace peeking out from underneath them.

He walked over to them, throwing his boxers out of the way. In shock, he picked up the black lace panties.

~Wait a minute. She was Real?~

Gajeel walked over to his dresser, placing the panties on the top. He shut the drawer with the condoms in it, and opened the drawer with his boxers.

After getting dressed, he walked out of his room, toward the smell of cooking bacon.

"Morning, Gajeel," Lily said, just as he did every morning.

"Morning," he replied sitting down at the table, picking up his newspaper.

"You've got a new request," Lily said, handing him a plate with bacon and toast, "A man wants you to design a wedding ring for his soon-to-be fiance."

Gajeel looked up in annoyance, "And the rings downstairs aren't good enough, why?"

"The girl has seen them all," Lily replied, sitting across from him, "The man says that his girlfriend came and bought something for her friend's birthday recently."

Gajeel nodded, "Does this guy have any suggestions about the ring?"

"He said that he hoped you could make it look strong and unyielding at first glance, but feminine if you looked closely."

"The guy got a name?" Gajeel asked.

Lily smiled, and pushed a note card across the table.

Written in curling handwriting was the following:

Jellal Fernandes  
Home#- 632-5428  
Work#- 575-7001

"He say anything else about the ring?" Gajeel asked, tucking the card into his pants pocket.

Lily shook his head, having a piece of Gajeel's bacon, "He shops here a lot. He says he trusts your judgment."

Gajeel nodded going back to his newspaper.

"So, Gajeel," Lily snickered. Gajeel looked up questioningly.

Lily reached next to him, and came up with a purple, ruffled top, laughing, "Any reason I found this on top of the fridge this morning?"

Gajeel blushed faintly, "Shut up, you stupid cat."

Lily rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that being called a cat doesn't faze me?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't matter. You're still awfully cat-like, Lily."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said, rolling his eyes again.

They both heard the door close, "Juvia is back!"

She walked into the kitchen, and carefully placed the bags down on the counter before looking at them.

With a gasp, she grabbed the shirt on the table, "Juvia looked everywhere for this this morning! Where did you find it!"

"On top of the fridge," Lily laughed again.

Juvia looked at Gajeel like he was crazy, "What were you two doing in the kitchen...?"

"Nothing, okay! I threw the damn thing!" Gajeel snarled.

"Well, since Juvia couldn't find that girl's shirt this morning, she sent her home in Gajeel's."

Gajeel stared at Juvia, "But that was my favorite shirt!"

"I should go man the counter. And Gajeel," Lily snickered again as he left the room, "If you hadn't thrown her shirt on to of the fridge, you'd still have yours."

Gajeel snarled again, but in the inside, he was slightly happy the girl would have something to remember him by.

Levy silently opened the door, heels in hand, glancing around. When she saw that no one was sitting there waiting for her, she tiptoed into the apartment, shutting the door silently.

~I feel seventeen again! Sneaking in, hoping you don't get caught...~

As she crossed the living room she heard Erza's exhausted voice, "And where have you been?"

Levy looked into the kitchen to see Erza sitting there in the tight black dress that she had worn the night before.

"Um... I was... um..." Levy said, desperately trying to think of a lie.

"Erza, she was obviously with a guy," Lucy said, walking out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel, but otherwise dressed.

Erza looked like someone had pole axed her, "Were... were you really?"

Levy blushed, "Yes, Erza."

Lucy laughed, "I told you it was the perfect ou- where's your shirt?"

Her blush grew even stronger, "Um, I couldn't find it."

Erza stared at her, stating sarcastically, "I hope everything else is in order."

"Well, basically," Levy mumbled.

"Basically? What do you mean basically?" Erza snapped out the question like a whip.

Levy looked away, "Well, I couldn't find my panties, either."

"Panties!?" Lucy asked incredulously, "Why were your panties off!?"

"We had sex!" Levy crossed her arms defensively. Lucy and Erza glance at each other with wide eyes, before looking back at her.

"Are... are you serous about this guy?" Erza asked hesitant.

"Oh please, I met him last night. I don't even know his name," Levy snorted, then winked, "Besides, I remember the pledge. 'Thou shall not date a man who does not have unanimous approval from thy 'sisters', or thy punishment is banishment.'"

Erza glanced away, "I need to sleep. I've got class later. Tell Mira I'm disappointed with her."

"Why are you disappointed with me?" Mira asked, walking inside, closely followed by Cana.

"Because you were gone all night. You said you and Cana were going to get one last drink, and you'd be right home," Erza said, crossing her arms.

"But then I met Him," Mira sighed dreamily, "Freed Justine."

Cana laughed, "They were so cute together! They were polite all night!"

Mira giggled, "Unlike you and the blonde. He was sooo into you!"

Cana turned wide eyes to Mira, "Laxus? No way! Me and him go way back!"

Mira giggled again, taking off her shoes, "If you say so, Cana. But if he's _not_ into you, why'd he agree to that double date?"

"I dunno," Cana shrugged, and then looked around, pointing at Erza and Levy, "Why do you two look so tired?"

Mira's eyes widened, "You didn't wait up for me, did you?"

Levy shook her head. Erza sighed, "Only partially. I was mostly waiting for Levy."

Mira crinkled her brow, "What do you mean?"

Lucy laughed, "She was out all night with some guy. She doesn't even know his name!"

Cana smirked, "Ah, I'm finally rubbing off on my baby cousin!"

Mira stared at Levy in shock, "You had a one night stand? Did you use protection?"

Erza grabbed her by the shoulders, "Please tell me you did!"

Levy moved Erza hands, "Yes. We decimated his stash, but we used them."

Lucy stared at Levy, "By 'decimated', do you happen to mean that you two used them All?"

She felt a small flash of pride, "Yeah."

Lucy and Cana stared at each other before they both started squealing about how proud they were. Levy let them for a few minutes before finally asking, "Can you guys let go of me, now? I'm tired, and I need a soak."

"Why?" Erza asked innocently.

Levy groaned, "Because it's ridiculous how sore I am."

Gajeel sat on the counter with his sketchbook. He had already sketched four ideas for Mr. Fernandes, and while he waited, he just sat there doodling. He was paying no attention to his drawing when he looked down and saw that he had, once again, drawn the girl from the night before. This time, it was her eyes.

~Ugh, get out of my head!~ Gajeel thought in annoyance, ripping the page out and throwing it away.

After a few minutes, he started doodling again, once again not paying attention.

Vaguely, he heard Lily's voice, "Hello, welcome to Red Lily, how can I- oh, Mr. Fernandes! Mr. Redfox is right over there."

"Thank you," came the cultured voice of Jellal Fernandes.

Gajeel moved to the stool behind the counter. He glanced down at the picture and groaned, throwing away another picture of the girl.

"Are you having trouble with my request?" Jellal asked.

Gajeel looked up at the man, who had hair similar to Juvia's, and a red tattoo on his face.

~Why would you get that there?~ Gajeel thought as he stood to shake his hand.

"No, it's something else. Now here are some ideas I had," Gajeel said, sitting back down and showing him the sketches.

"I like the second one the best," Jellal said after a few minutes.

The second one was made of iron, and at first glance looked like a plain iron band. But if you looked closer, little flowers were etched into it. There was a space for whatever jewel Mr. Fernandes chose, and around it would be little swirly waves.

"Personally, I like that one best, too," Gajeel nodded, "Do you have any idea what stone you'd like set there?"

Jellal glanced away, slightly embarrassed, "I'm hoping you can get a red diamond."

"Give me a minute," Gajeel said. He spun to the left, where his computer sat. Pulling up the inventory, he glanced at it before replying, "We don't have any right now, but we're getting a new shipment of diamonds tomorrow, and there should be some red ones. I could pick one, or you could come in tomorrow at, say... three o' clock, and pick one yourself."

Jellal thought for a minute, "I've got a class at four. If you narrow them down, I should have time."

"You're a student?" Gajeel asked in confusion, ~He seems kind of old for that. I think he's a couple years older then me.~

"I'm a professor. I teach Eastern History," Jellal said with a faint snicker, "And before you ask, I'm turning thirty in a week."

"Okay," Gajeel said, "Back to business, when do you want it done by?"

"In two weeks as of tomorrow," Jellal answered promptly.

"Okay," Gajeel said, writing it down, "Any particular reason?"

"That's Erza and I's anniversary. It'll be a year," Mr. Fernandes said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Congratulations," Gajeel said, and then stood up, holding out his hand, "Either Lily or I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Fernandes."

Jellal wiped the grin from his face, "Until tomorrow, Mr. Redfox."

Levy sat in class, staring at Professor Fernandes. Even though she already new all about Ancient Greece, she was still diligently taking notes when she saw her phone vibrate on the desk.

Lu : rnt u glad I made u change classes 4 Prof. Fernandes? he's soo HOT! And single ;D

Levy rolled her eyes and glanced at Lucy, who gestured for her to hurry up and respond.

Levy : I guess so. He's not my type. I heard from Erza that he's got a gf.

Seconds later, she got a response.

Lu : WHAAAATTT!?

Levy : lol, that's what I heard. Ask Erza if you don't believe me.

A few minutes later, she saw her phone vibrate again.

Lu : omg, im so shocked. He's NOT single. Erza says she heard it directly from him that he has a gf!

Levy : I don't really care if he has a gf, Lu. It's against the law for a teacher to date a student, anyway.

At that moment, she heard Professor Fernandes call out, "Class dismissed! Miss McGarden, please come up here."

Levy gathered her things and walked to his desk as the rest of the class filed out, "Yes, Professor?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. You did transfer to my class in the middle of the semester after all," Professor Fernandes said with a gentle smile.

Levy grinned, "I'm doing fine!"

"Good," he smiled again, "That's all I needed."

Levy smiled and waved, walking out the door.

-One Hour Later-

Levy slouched on her couch, bored. Lucy had met up with Loke Regulus, her partner for her Advanced Painting class. They were supposed to paint a portrait of the other. Lucy was excited because she has a small crush on Loke, despite the fact that he was a playboy.

Mira was at work. She modeled and wrote articles for Sorcerer Weekly, a Dungeons and Dragons magazine.

Erza was in her Advanced European History: Ancient Egypt class, taught by no other then Professor Fernandes. Erza wanted to be an archeologist.

She went through the TV Guide once again, even though she knew nothing was on. In boredom, she considered doing homework, until she remembered that she had finished it all. Maybe she would go to the library...

Levy sighed, glancing down and seeing once again the dragon necklace. She grabbed it, and looked at all the detailing.

~It's so well made... Whoever did this is really talented...~

Deciding suddenly, Levy got out her phone and texted Erza.

Levy : Do you remember the name of the store you bought the dragon necklace at? I want to go look at their other stuff...

Erza replied quickly.

Erza^_~ - Red Lily. :) go wild!


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward

**A/N- I'm so sorry that it's late! Better late then never, right? (hoping desperately that no one kills me)  
**

**I want to thank chill27 for the idea about Lily. Teehee, that's in this chapter.**

**I also want to thank Jun'Hee Hyoma Hayagriva for all the advice/ideas! I seriously think I might be in love with you right now. XD You are amazing. I love you! Tell me if you spot some of them. **

**Disclaimer- Seriously? The answer is no.**

**Lol, I love the new chapter, btw. Gildartz made some hilarious faces!**

**Levy** stood outside the building. It was made of cream bricks, and above the door was graffiti that said the name of the store. ~That's clever. This building looks familiar... But I've never been here. Oh well.~

Levy stepped through the glass doors, hearing a bell ring above her. At the far side of the building was a counter. Straight in front of her was a wide aisle that led to a chocolate-skinned man who had looked up upon her arrival. There were aisles, but mostly, the wares were hung on walls or racks. In the back left corner, the counter ended so that there was room for a piercing station. In the back right corner were a computer, some sketch books, and loose chains and tools. The stool there was pushed back, as if whoever had been sitting there had left for something.

Levy started down the row of bracelets, before she heard a familiar voice from the right corner, "Hey, Lily, did I hear the bell? If it's Juvia, tell her I'm running out of sketch paper."

Levy felt her eyes go wide, and she hesitantly stood on tiptoe to peek over the top of the shelf. In the back right corner was the guy from last night.

~WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO WORK HERE? Shit, if I leave now, he'll see me.~ Levy thought as a painful blush colored her cheeks.

"No, it was a girl," an unfamiliar voice replied, that she assumed came from the guy from the counter.

"Oh, okay then," the guy from last night called.

Levy stood in the aisle, consistently peeking over the top of the shelf to see if the guy was still there.

"Can I help you with something? An introduction, maybe?" the unfamiliar voice from earlier asked from behind her left shoulder in a teasing tone.

"Eek!" she jumped, turning around. It was the man from the counter, and he was maybe an inch shorter then the guy from last night.

"No... Wait, can you distract him so I can leave?" Levy asked, pointing towards the black-haired man.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Why do you need me to distract G-"

"LILY! Where's the damn ice!? I'm fucking thirsty!"

The man rolled his eyes, "You used the last of it earlier! Juvia's out getting more!"

"Sorry," Lily said, turning back to her, "Why do you need me to distract him?"

Levy turned bright red, "Because I'm embarrassed. I don't want him to see me."

Lily looked confused and looked her up and down, understanding lighting his face, "You're shorter then I pictured you. And... bluer."

Levy looked up with a blush, "You... you know what..."

Lily snickered, "It's not often you find most of an outfit in your living room, and a shirt on top of your fridge."

Levy blushed even harder, "You were _there_?"

Lily shook his head vigorously, "No, thank god. You two were finished by the time I got home. I was out drinking with my friend Cana."

Levy cocked her head, "Cana Alberona?"

"Yeah, how did you... Are you the infamous cousin that didn't show for her own birthday party?" He asked with a snicker.

Embarrassed, Levy nodded. Lily laughed, and held out his hand, "Panther Lily."

Levy smiled, "Levy McGarden."

As they shook hands, Levy felt him snap a bracelet onto her wrist. As he released her hand, she looked down.

The bracelet around her wrist was similar to Cana's armbands. It was silver, with lots of detailing. There was no definite picture, but the way the lines moved seemed to imply waves.

Levy looked up in shock, "What...?"

Lily winked, "Happy birthday, Miss McGarden."

"Thank you," Levy stated simply.

"Are you ready to make your escape?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she nodded emphatically.

Lily grabbed her, and started walking towards the door, calling loudly, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't do tattoos."

Levy looked up at him and nearly giggled, but played along, "Well, thank you anyway."

"Come again soon!" Lily called as she walked outside.

~That was close.~ Levy sighed.

**"I'm** sorry, ma'am, but we don't do tattoos," Lily called. In curiosity, Gajeel looked up.

Standing at the door was a beautiful girl. She had wavy blue hair pushed off her face by a purple headband. She wore a plain purple tank top, with a black hoody over it. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, and large scarlet glasses.

~She looks a lot like that girl from last night... Wait a minute...!~

Quickly, Gajeel made comparisons. ~Her hair's the same, except pushed back. She's wearing glasses, but she could've been wearing contacts. She's shorter, but she was wearing heels. She was that short...?~

Gajeel was still unsure if it was her when she opened the door, sunlight glinting off the dragon necklace she was wearing, "Well, thank you anyway."

Gajeel stood up as the door started to close, noticing the silver bracelet she wore, ~What the fuck!? That's for Juvia's birthday! Who the fuck- Lily.~

"Come again soon!" Lily called, closing the door. He turned around and walked back to the counter.

"Lily, who did you just sell Juvia's bracelet?" Gajeel asked, trying to be calm.

Lily smirked, "No one. I gave it to her as a gift."

Gajeel felt his eye twitch, "Then, who exactly did you just Give Juvia's bracelet?"

Lily smiled an overly innocent smile, "Miss Levy McGarden."

His eye twitched again, "Why?"

Lily laughed, "Because last night she was to busy having sex with _someone_ to come talk to the people at her party."

Gajeel looked toward the door, "She's Cana's cousin?"

Lily walked over to him, and handed him a piece of paper, "Yeah."

Gajeel scowled down at the note.

Hey, guys! I just want to tell you that I'll be staying with Mira, Lucy, Erza, and Levy for now. If you need to get a hold of me, here are the address and phone number.  
4521 Grove Street  
575-9882  
Cana

Gajeel stared at the paper in shock, until he heard Lily clear his throat.

"Well, aren't you going to go get Juvia's present back?"

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Um, yes. I'll be back later."

As Gajeel walked out of the building, he felt his face stretch into a grin.

~Her name is Levy...~

**"So,** that's what happened," Levy finished, glancing at Mira.

Mira stared at her, "Why are you embarrassed? You two acted on your attraction, and both had a good time. You're an adult, Levy. There's no need to feel awkward."

Mira glanced at the clock, "I should probably start getting ready for cl-"

**Knock, knock, knock**.

Mira stood and crossed to the door, confused, "Who could that be?"

Levy looked back down, eyes catching on the bracelet. ~I feel kind of bad... I mean, that guy obviously put a lot of effort into it, and then Lily just _gives_ it to me? It doesn't make any sense...~

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" Levy heard Mira call in surprised happiness.

There was a mumbled response from 'Gajeel'.

"Sure, just give me a minute," Mira replied. Levy looked up as Mira reentered the living room, "I didn't know you knew Gajeel."

Levy raised an eyebrow, "I don't."

Mira furrowed her brow, "Well, be asked for you... you should go see him."

Levy stood with a sigh, "Okay. You go get ready, Mira."

Mira smiled, walking past her, "Have a good time."

Levy walked to the door, and reopened it. Standing on her front step was the guy from last night.

"W-W-What?" Levy asked.

The guy scowled at the floor, "Gajeel."

"Huh?" Levy asked, oh-so-eloquent.

He turned his scowl on her, "My name is Gajeel."

Levy felt a shock of arousal run through her, "I-I'm L-Levy."

Gajeel smirked, "Did you just stutter?"

"NO!" Levy turned bright red, then muttered to the side, "Stupid Gajeel."

Gajeel stared at her for a long time, until Levy started feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Um, do you want to come inside...?"

Gajeel nodded, and they walked into the living room. As they sat on the couch, Levy felt her arousal return full force. ~Last time I was on a couch with him... Don't think about it, Levy!~

She looked up, noticing that Gajeel was still staring at her, she crossed her arms defensively, "What?"

Gajeel blinked, "You're shorter then I thought you were. You barely come to my collarbone."

Levy shot off the couch like a bullet, hands on her hips, "Well, SORRY I don't meet with your PRECIOUS height standard! Not all of us can be six two, you know!"

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Six three, actually."

Levy felt her eyes go wide with anger, feeling all the stress from her life, but especially today boil over, "I DON'T CARE! I'M SO SICK OF TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR EVERYONE'S ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT ME!"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows, "I haven't made any assumptions, Shorty."

Levy felt herself deflate, "I know. Sorry."

Gajeel laughed, "Its okay. It was cute."

Levy pursed her lips, "Cute, huh?"

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah."

Levy stared at him. All of a sudden she heard herself, "Do you want to do something with me?"

Gajeel looked up with a shrug, "Sure."

Within minutes, Levy had grabbed her jacket, pulled on her shoes, and started regretting asking him.

~If every time I look at him, I can't stop thinking about him naked, then how are we supposed to just... hang out ~

**Mira** walked down the street, looking for the cafe Lily had told her about.

~Do I have the right address?~ she glanced again at the slip of paper, ~Yes. It should be right up- there it is!~

With a sense of relief, Mira walked through the doors of Blue Pegasus. She glanced around, looking for Lily, when she heard behind her, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

She turned to see a cute guy with bronze-y blonde hair, and a name tag that said 'Hibiki'.

"Yes. I'm meeting a group. There's a blonde girl, a girl with blue-ish black hair, and-"

"Mirajane!"

Mira turned to see Juvia waving at her from a table, where Lily and Lucy sat. Mira waved back.

"I guess you found them," Hibiki laughed quietly.

Mira giggled, "I guess so."

She crossed the cafe, and sat down at the table with Lucy, Juvia, and Lily, "So far, the plan is working. Levy just invited Gajeel to spend the afternoon with her."

Juvia sighed, hearts appearing in her eyes, "Gajeel and Levy will have a great time, and then they will start dating. And once their dating, Gajeel and Levy will confess their undying love for each other, and get married, and have twenty children, and they will name their children-"

"Juvia, I think you're getting a little ahead of the game, here," Lucy cautioned.

Juvia glared, "Juvia is living vicariously through Gajeel. She will dream if she wants too."

As Juvia went back to fantasizing, Mira turned to Lily, "Good work with the bracelet. Although, he didn't even mention it once he saw her."

Lily raised his eyebrows, "Really? That was the big thing for him at the store. I practically had to shove him out the door."

Mira laughed, "True. But then he was confronted with how short Levy actually was."

Juvia nodded, "Miss Levy is rather short."

Lucy nodded, "And Gajeel's extremely tall."

"Gajeel is six three," Lily said, "How tall is Levy?"

Mira and Lucy exchanged surprised looks before Mira replied, "She's five three."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I guess she better get used to heels."

**Levy** walked next to Gajeel, an air of awkwardness between them. Mostly because of Levy. Gajeel seemed perfectly at ease, hands in his pockets. Levy looked at him again, seeing his skin shine with sweat in low lighting, feeling his hands on her, his mouth-

~Stop it Levy!~

"So, what do you want to do?" Gajeel asked, looking at her.

"I... I'm not sure. What do _you_ want to do?" Levy asked, nibbling her lip.

Gajeel shrugged, "I don't really care. Whatever you want to do is fine."

~Well, there's always the fail-safe movie. Sit with him in a dark room, and- Nope. That's right out. I could take him to my secret spot...~ Levy thought quickly.

She grabbed his hand, only a little hesitant, "Come on."

With a raised eyebrow, Gajeel allowed himself to be pulled toward the park.

Levy walked down one of the little-used paths that led to the river. About three-quarters of the way down the path, she released his hand, crawling underneath a low hanging branch.

She crawled for about fifteen feet before exiting the natural tunnel.

She was in a small meadow, completely framed by trees. On one side of the meadow was a small stream that ran into the river. Many flowers grew in the small glade, and there was an adorable stone bench underneath the weeping widow in the center of the meadow.

"Where are we?" Gajeel asked from behind her.

Levy turned, seeing him brushing dirt off the knees of his jeans.

"My secret place," Levy smiled, arms spread wide to encompass the entire meadow.

Gajeel looked around, "It's nice."

"Thanks," Levy smiled. Here, in her glade, she could see him as he was now, not as he was last night. For the first time today, she was comfortable around him.

With a happy sigh, she plopped down on the ground, laying and looking at the sky. Gently, she patted the grass next to her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gajeel sit down, "So why do you have a 'secret place'?"

Levy closed her eyes, "Haven't you ever wanted to get away?"

"Yeah," Gajeel said, "But I don't have my own meadow."

Levy giggled, "So what do you do when you want to escape?"

For a couple minutes, Gajeel was silent, "I guess I make jewelry."

She smiled, "But is it different then when you normally make jewelry?"

Another long pause, "Yeah. I... I feel different when I do it... That bracelet was an escape."

Eyes still closed, Levy stroked the bracelet, "You escape into your work, creating some of your most beautiful pieces in my opinion. Me, well, I come here."

"It's really peaceful," Gajeel mumbled.

Levy smiled, "That's why I come here."

Levy felt him lay next to her, his heat sinking into her. She opened her eyes.

"Why do you make jewelry?" Levy asked, looking at him.

He turned his head to face her, "I started making jewelry seven years ago. I was dating this older girl, and it was almost our two year anniversary. I wanted to make her something special, and she had always reminded me of a dragon. So I learned how to make jewelry, and I made her the necklace you're wearing."

Levy rolled onto her side, supporting her head with her hand, "If you made it for her, then how did I end up with it?"

Gajeel closed his eyes, "I went over to her house on our anniversary. She had been there the night before, but when I got there that morning she was gone. All that was there was a note on the door saying it was over. Just those three words. I tried to throw away the necklace when I got home, but Lily took it, saying I'd want it back someday."

"Do you?" Levy asked.

Gajeel smiled an uncharacteristic smile, "I want you to have it. It just seems right."

"Okay," Levy smiled, "What's the story behind the bracelet?"

Gajeel scowled, looking at the sky, "I made that for Juvia's birthday. That idiot knew it, and he gave it to you to make sure I went to your house."

Levy sat up, struggling with the clasp, "Here, I'll take it off. Tell Juvia I said happy birth-"

"Don't," Gajeel said, stilling her hands, "Keep it. I'll make her something else."

Levy stilled, "Why?"

Gajeel scowled off to the side, "Because every time I see it, I'll think of you."

Gajeel and Levy met each other's eyes, and both blushed, Gajeel's faint, Levy's heavy.

Still staring at each other, they did what they had both felt building since he had down up on her doorstep. Levy put a hand on either side of his face, and slowly lowered her face. Gajeel placed his hands around her waist, gently pulling her toward him. With no hesitation, their lips met, as if they never had before. Despite all they had done the day before, this felt like their first kiss. Both struggled to keep their hands under control as they carefully tasted each other's lips and mouth. The kisses last night had been a battle that they had both tried to win. This kiss was a carefully orchestrated dance, and they both knew their moves to utter perfection. They moved back and forth to each others mouths, both desperately needing to breathe, but unable to stop. Their worlds narrowed to each other, until all that mattered was the other. They both felt Levy's phone start vibrating. Levy didn't care, but it annoyed Gajeel to the point that he wrenched his mouth from hers and reached into her back pocket, picking up with an angry, "What?"

Levy held out her hand for her phone when she heard Gajeel say, "Yeah, this is her phone, but she's busy right now."

Levy snatched the phone from him, "Hello, Levy speaking."

"Levy, why are you and that guy both all out of breath!? Are you okay!?" Jet asked in rushed worry.

Levy instantly felt bad, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about last night, Jet."

Jet sighed, "Its fine, Levy. I just wanted to say happy birthday, Levy. Whenever you have time, call me or Droy, and we'll get together, okay?"

Levy sighed inwardly; glad she was off the hook, "Sure thing, Jet. Bye."

"Bye," Jet said, then hung up.

Levy tucked her phone back into her pocket, standing with a sigh, "I've got to go. I've got to grab my bag and go to class."

Gajeel glanced at his watch, also standing, "I've gotta get back to the store. Lily'll kill me if I'm not back soon."

Levy nodded, hiding her disappointment that he hadn't offered to walk her home, "Okay."

They crawled back through the tunnel, walking together out of the park. When they got to the street, they both stopped.

"Bye, Gajeel," Levy sighed, once more feeling awkward.

"Bye, Shorty," Gajeel said, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

They stood and stared at each other for a few minutes, before Levy stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

She turned and started waking away when she heard, "Hey, Shorty!"

She stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get lunch with me tomorrow?" Gajeel asked, seemingly nervous.

Levy grinned, "Yeah!"

He waved, turning and walking away from her.

Levy smiled and walked away. She was almost home when she realized something important.

~I have no idea what to wear...!~


	5. Chapter 5 The Birth of the GaLe Squad

**A/N- So you're probably wondering, "What? New chapter… it's not Thursday."**

**This is just a short little thing because I decided to spend all day working on fanfiction. Why, you ask. It's my birthday, and I fully intend to spend it doing what I love. XD So here you go!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Fairy Tail. Maybe someone will give it to me as a birthday gift…!**

Levy's Birthday. Fairy Tail-

"Mira! Do you know who that guy is?" Mira heard Lucy's voice from behind her.

Mira turned and looked where Lucy was pointing seeing a blue-haired Levy talking to Gajeel.

"That's Gajeel. He's friends with Cana. He was over here a minute ago..." Mira replied, brow furrowing, ~He's into Levy... but can I allow this?~

Mira looked over at Cana, trying to get her attention, but Cana was too absorbed in her drink. Instead, she caught Lily's eye. He raised an eyebrow.

~A guy's perspective on this... That could be helpful...~

She nodded toward the dance floor, standing up. Lily stood and followed her.

Once there, they started dancing. "Can I trust him?" Mira asked.

Lily nodded, "He won't force her into anything. If something happens, it'll be her idea."

Mira cocked an eyebrow, "That's not what I'm talking about. Levy's never had a one-night-stand. She might let her emotions get involved. Will he break her heart?"

Lily shook his head, "No. He's had his heart shattered. He would never break her heart. He might even let his emotions get involved."

Mira smiled, "Is he boyfriend material?"

Lily laughed, "Depends on what you're looking for."

"What's he like?" Mira laughed.

"He's rough and protective. It's hard to get him to let you in, but if he does, he'll protect you with his life," Lily said, "He's not good with people, words, or girls, but he's truthful. He loves with all his heart, despite the fact that he doesn't like showing it. What's she like?"

Mira smiled, "She's soft and kind. She likes helping people, and she has tons of friends. She seems weak, but she's strong. She doesn't break easily," Mira said with a twirl of her hair, "Not many people know the real Levy, deep down inside. All they see is the cute and innocent exterior. She also loves with all her heart."

Lily and Mira exchanged a look before Mira asked, "So, who do we get to help us?"

"Juvia's a good plan. She Wants Gajeel to be with someone" Lily said.

Mira nodded thoughtfully, "Lucy's probably a good idea, too. She wants Levy to be happy."

"Not Cana," they both said at the same time, then laughed.

"Erza's terrible with secrets..." Mira said.

"Let's go get the others and make a plan," Lily said.

They walked back to the table, collecting Lucy and Juvia on the way to the other end. As they left the dance floor 'Rock Your Body' by The Black Eyed Peas started playing.

All four people sat down at the far end of the table.

"Why are we down here?" Lucy asked, a confused expression on her face.

"We're going to try and get Gajeel and Levy together and we have decided to get you two to help us," Mira said, beaming.

Juvia looked toward the dance floor, "Juvia thinks that Miss Levy and Gajeel look cute together."

"Okay, so initial introductions are over with. If we want this to work, Juvia and Lily are going to have to act like they have no idea who Levy is. Lucy, act like you have no idea who Gajeel is. I've been introduced to Gajeel, so I can act like I know him."

"Mira, where did they go? They're not on the dance floor anymore," Lucy asked.

Lily replied with a smirk, "They just left together. Juvia, I suggest we stay out the rest of the night."

Juvia shook her head vigorously, "Juvia agrees. She doesn't want to hear that."

"Levy's going to be embarrassed in the morning," Mira said with a thoughtful expression.

"If she's not there when he wakes up, Gajeel won't go chasing after her," Lily scowled.

"Then how do we get him to chase her? Would giving her something of his work?" Lucy asked, absently nibbling her thumbnail.

"Juvia thinks it would," Juvia said with an emphatic nod.

"What if we pretend we can't find her shirt in the morning and send her home in his?" Lily asked, snickering.

Mira laughed, "That sounds good! So then we have their relationship set up. How do we get them together after that?"

Juvia bounced a little in her seat, "Juvia's birthday is in five days. Cana says she has a surprise for her. You can bring Miss Levy and come with Cana and Juvia!"

"And at the end of the surprise, we can text Lily, and Lily and Gajeel can meet us 'by accident' somewhere!" enthused Mira.

"That's brilliant!" Lucy said. All four members at the table exchanged phone numbers.

"We'll meet tomorrow at Blue Pegasus to talk about how it's working," Lily said. Juvia and Lucy nodded.

"Where's Blue Pegasus?" Mira asked. Lily quickly scrawled some directions on a napkin.

"Alright, see you all tomorrow!" Lucy said.

-The Next Day-

Mira was walking home with Cana when she felt her phone vibrate.

Lily : it didn't work. the shirt wasn't a strong enough incentive. I really thought it would be since it's his favorite. hey, guess what?

Mira frowned.

Mira : y didn't it work!? what?

Lily : juvia actually _couldn't_ find the shirt. I found it on the fridge.

Mira : ...y were they on the fridge...?

Lily : gajeel claims to have thrown it.

Mira : thank god. I was scared for a minute there...

Lily : see you later to regroup...

Mira : kk

"We're here, Mira," Cana said, gently shaking her shoulder.

Mira beamed apologetically, "Sorry."

-Later That Day-

Mira awakened to the sound of the phone she had turned off of vibrate just before falling asleep.

Rubbing sleep and hair out of her eyes, she glanced at her phone.

Lily : levy just showed up at the store. want me to try again? I was thinking juvia's bday present. juvia's willing.

Mira : sure! if you think it'll work.

Lily : if this doesn't work, nothing will.


	6. Chapter 6 Here We Go Again

**A/N- Hey! This chapter is shorter then the others, and for the next few weeks, all the chapters will be. I just got assigned this really big group project in one of my classes, and since the only time that everyone has is on Wednesday (which is when I write most of the chapter), I can only post what I can write on Thursday. **

**About Thursday, sorry I didn't upload last week. My roommate got sick and I had to take care of her. It was terrible. **

**Disclaimer- (here, I'll do a normal one for once!) I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. All I own is the idea for this fic.**

**Levy** walked into her apartment after the class she had gone to after leaving Gajeel, brows furrowed.

"Hi, Levy! How was cla- Is something wrong?" Mira asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hm?" Levy looked up, forcing a smile onto her face, "Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just confused. What were you doing?"

Mira frowned faintly, "I think your lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Levy smiled, "Really."

Mira smiled, "Levy. _What is wrong?"_

"I don't know what to wear," Levy blurted out.

Mira looked confused, "Wear for what?"

Levy blushed, looking away, "Gajeel asked me to get lunch with him tomorrow."

Mira stared at Levy, eyes wide, "He did?"

Levy nodded. Mira squealed, "Don't worry! I'll definitely help you!"

Mira ran back into the kitchen, and came back with the notepad she typically used to write down her grocery list, "You'll definitely need to wear heels. He's so much taller..."

Levy stood there in complete shock as Mira circled her, scribbling on her notepad occasionally. She only moved when the front door opened, hitting her.

"Oops, sorry," Lucy called, walking inside the apartment, stopping when she saw what Mira was doing, "What's going on?"

Mira didn't answer, still scribbling away and muttering to herself about ruffles. Levy answered, rolling her eyes, "Mira is freaking out about me going to lunch with Gajeel tomorrow."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she cocked her head to the side, "Who's Gajeel?"

"The guy from last night!" Mira cheered in excitement, finally looking up from her notepad.

Lucy grinned hugely, "Really? He asked you on a date? What are you going to wear?!"

Levy frowned, "I don't know. That's what Mira's planning."

Lucy peeked over Mira's shoulder, "That looks really nice. Although, it's going to take a long time to find to find what you want."

Levy walked over to Mira and Lucy, looking over Mira's other shoulder. Mira had sketched out a dress, plain and flowy on the bottom, with cutesy ribbons and detailing on the clingy top. The dress in Mira's drawing had straps that tied behind her neck.

"It's… really cute, Mira. But even with your talent, there's no way you can make that before tomorrow," Levy said hesitantly.

Mira frowned with a nod, "You're right." She smiled, "But we're not looking for this exact dress. We'll look for something similar."

Levy swallowed, "What do you mean 'look'?"

Mira and Lucy exchanged excited glances, before shouting at the same moment, "We're going shopping!"

"**Gajeel, **Mirajane just sent Juvia an interesting text," Juvia said, walking into Gajeel's area in the back corner of the store, where he was finally starting to work on Jellal's commission. He had been in there earlier, and had finally decided on a scarlet ruby, as there hadn't been any red diamonds like he had wanted. He had also decided that he wanted the ring to be made of platinum. Gajeel already knew Jellal's fiancée's ring size, as all the rings Jellal ever bought were for her.

"Oh, really," Gajeel said, not really paying attention. Abruptly, the loud music issuing from Gajeel's stereo cut off as Juvia unplugged it, "Hey! What was that for!? I'm working here!"

Juvia rolled her eyes, "Juvia _said _that she just got an interesting text from Mirajane."

Gajeel racked his brain, ~Mirajane… oh, she means Mira.~

"What's it say?" Gajeel asked with no curiosity, knowing that until he listened, Juvia would just keep nagging him.

"Mirajane says that you asked Miss Levy to go on a date with you tomorrow. Is it true?" Juvia asked, blue eyes shining with excitement.

Gajeel shrugged, turning back to his work, "Yeah. So?"

Juvia sat next to him, "What are you going to wear? Will Gajeel _please _tell Juvia? She really wants to know."

Gajeel shrugged, "I dunno. Whatever I wear."

Juvia nodded, "So Gajeel hasn't decided. Juvia will wait patiently for your answer."

For almost ten minutes, Gajeel sat and tried to get back to work, but Juvia sitting next to him and staring at him was starting to freak him out, "What!?"

"Has Gajeel decided what he's wearing?" Juvia asked, still curious.

Gajeel felt his eye twitch, "I already said I didn't know!"

"But it's _important!_" Juvia whined.

"Fine! I guess I'll wear my ACDC concert t-shirt," Gajeel said, extremely annoyed.

Juvia stilled, confusion settling over her features, "Your what?"

His eye twitched again, "My ACDC t-shirt."

Juvia stood, and walked silently out of his space and up the stairs to the apartment. Gajeel turned on his stereo.

After a solid fifteen minutes of work, Gajeel heard his music, once again, get turned off abruptly, "What do you want, Juv- Lily? What is it?"

Lily stood there, a mixture of shock, amusement, and depression on his face, "Juvia just told me a funny story. Except it wasn't funny."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "What did she say?"

Lily stared at him, "Juvia says that you plan to wear your ACDC concert shirt to your date with Levy tomorrow."

He nodded, "So? It's just lunch."

Lily grabbed him, pulling him out of his seat and up the stairs to the apartment. Once upstairs, he said to Juvia, who was in the living room, "Watch the store. I have to go fix Gajeel."

Juvia nodded, relief settling over her face, "Good. Juvia will be downstairs."

Lily dragged him into his bedroom, flipping the lights on as he did it. Almost self-consciously, he hid Levy's underwear in his back pocket before Lily noticed them.

Lily walked over to Gajeel's closet and started flipping through it, muttering to himself, "Come on, you've got to have a button down here somewhere…"

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Actually, I don't."

Lily turned around, eyebrows raised, "What happened to the on I got you for your birthday?"

He rolled his eyes, "The same as all the others. I regifted."

Lily sighed with extreme annoyance, "Well, I guess there's no other choice."

Gajeel tensed, "What do you mean 'no other choice'?"

Lily looked at him with an annoyed smile, "We're going shopping."


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping Demons

**A/N- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I went through some really bad depression. It was so bad that I couldn't even stand to think about anything in a romantic way, and all of my fics were at a slightly romantic stage. I wrote a oneshot that sort of helped, called Tears of an Angel if you want to read it, but eventually, I went and saw a doctor. I'm pretty fine now, but with all the things I have now on my real life schedule, I had to change my Update Schedule. Stories now get updated bi-weekly, and on the same day every time. So, this story won't be updated until the Sunday after next.**

**For anyone that read my oneshot Bleeding Love, I'm in the process of writing Gajeel's point of view to go with. I'm hoping to have it out before Monday, but I may not have time. As I've said, lots of stuff is going on in my life. **

**So, on my fic Erza's Secret, this reader left a review asking me when I would next update the story. Now, like above, I had already said in the Author's Note on that chapter when the next update was going to be. So I began to wonder if anyone actually read my Author's Notes. I read them all. So if you read them, I want you to leave a review with the following at the end, "No matter how far away you are, I'll be watching over you. Index fingers up!" Do it for me? Pretty pretty please?**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and that it was worth the wait! It's longer then the last two chapters, but it is still shorter then my normal chapters. I went to a concert yesterday, so I spent most of today sleeping. Hopefully, I'll be able to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer- When I become Hiro Mashima, I promise to tell you. But until then, I will remain a young American English major who labors under the illusion that she can draw well. **

**Levy** walked out of the dressing room, self consciously tugging on the hem of her skirt, a blush on her face, "Um, guys, this one is-"

"Perfect!" cheered Mira, while Lucy nodded in approval.

Levy felt her eye twitch, "Guys, it's _really_ shor-"

"Oh, his heart is going to stop when he sees Levy!" Lucy said, absorbed in the conversation her and Mira were having.

She felt her eye twitch again, "Guys-"

"He'll adore it," Mira nodded emphatically.

"GUYS!" Levy yelled, and they instantly looked over at her, "I am _not_ wearing this skirt."

"Why?" Mira asked, a look of confused hurt in her eyes.

Levy looked away, "It's too short."

"It's the same length as the shorts I bought you for the party," Lucy commented, confusion on her face as well.

"Exactly," Levy blushed, looking down.

_Levy half walked, half ran to keep up with the guy. It wasn't because he was running, it was because his legs were so much longer then hers. Suddenly, he tugged her into an alleyway and shoved her against the wall, hands grabbing and stroking her thighs.___

_"W-Wait," she panted as his lips left hickies on her neck, "What if s-someone sees?"___

_The guy licked up the side of her neck to her ear, which he bit gently before whispering, "I don't care. I can't think anymore. You're killing me slowly."___

_"H-How?" she moaned as he went back to apparently trying to set a world record of hickies.___

_"Your shorts," he groaned, pushing against her so she could tell how interested he was. Her eyes shot wide as he continued to explain, "I can see so much leg, and they hug your hips _so well_."___

_Levy hesitantly whispered, "You like my hips?"___

_In response, he moaned, "Oh god, yes. They are fucking hypnotizing."___

_Levy felt a smug grin settle on her face before she slipped out of his arms, more confident then she'd been all night. She cocked a hip and winked, and as his pupils dilated, she breathed out, "I guess we better hurry, then."__  
_  
"But what's wrong with it if you've worn something the same length?" Lucy asked, still confused.

Mira suddenly turned a faint shade of pink before she whispered something in Lucy's ear. Lucy blushed heavily, "Oh."

Mira smiled, "Well, we haven't been able to find any dresses or skirts. Let's try pants next."

"I saw some really cool pants by the door!" Lucy interjected in excitement, "I'll go get them."

Before Levy could say anything, Lucy had gone off to find the pants.

"Mira...?" Levy started hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replied, carefully grabbing the clothes they had decided not to go with and hanging them on the rack for the people working the floor.

"I really think that I should just wear something I already have. It's just lunch," Levy said.

Mira looked at her like she was insane, "It's your first date with him. Of course you should dress up. Secondly, you only own two pairs of jeans. All your other pants are either sweats, pajama pants, or yoga pants. None of those are exactly 'date material'."

Levy crossed her arms, "I like to be comfortable. It's not a crime."

"I know," Mira said with a laugh, "But you still don't have anything to wear."

"I found them!" Lucy cheered as she walked back into dressing room area, "And I found this. I'm not sure if it's a dress or a shirt, but it could probably work either way."

Levy looked at the dress Lucy was holding, and instantly fell in love with it. It was a pale orange, and would cling until her hips, where it would flare a little. Across the top was a white ribbon that tied behind her neck, with a bow where it connected to the dress. Also on the hanger were flowy sleeves to go with it.

Mira looked over at her, "I think we've found the perfect dress."

**Gajeel** struggled against Lily's grip, most likely making a fool of himself, but he didn't really care, "No! Lily, I don't fucking _want_ to go shopping! I just want to go home!"

Lily continued pulling him into the store, "I don't care. If you didn't want to go shopping, you shouldn't have asked Levy to go to lunch with you. It's really that simple, Gajeel."

"I bet Shorty's not being forced to go shopping," Gajeel grumbled.

"Lily? Gajeel?" a feminine voice Gajeel faintly recognized called out, "What are you two doing here?"

Gajeel looked up to see Mirajane and some random blonde chick walking towards them.

"We're here because Gajeel apparently doesn't own a button down shirt," Lily replied, scowling.

Gajeel yanked his arm from Lily's hand, "So? They aren't comfortable."

"What's not comfortable?" Levy's unmistakable voice called from down the wide hallway of the mall.

Gajeel looked over to see her in the same outfit as earlier, but an entirely different expression. Despite the blush whenever she looked at him, she had a hip cocked and a grin on her face.

~Oh god... She's so fucking hot.~

_Gajeel laid there panting, staring at the girl and playing with her hair, which was in utter disarray.___

_"What are you doing?" she asked him, a tired smile on her face.___

_"Wondering why you dyed your hair blue," Gajeel answered.___

_The girl shrugged, "I don't really know. It sort of just happened. It was the heat of the moment, guess."___

_She turned to look at him and their eyes met. Suddenly, a huge grin covered her face, and with speed he hadn't known she possessed, she rolled over to straddle him.___

_He raised his eyebrows, and she leaned in to whisper, "I've always had this fantasy... And you seem like the perfect guy to try it with."___

_He felt himself grow hard, "Fantasy?"___

_She nodded, grin still in place, and whispered what it was.___

_He looked at her with wide eyes and a faint blush, "I _do_ have roommates, you know."___

_She continued to smile, "So?"___

_That 'so' was the reason he had put on a new condom, crawled out of his bed, followed her to the coffee table, and lain down so she could fulfill her fantasy.___

_And by the moonlight, he could see the blissful expression as she lowered herself onto him.___

_That moment, her skin glistening with sweat, her breath coming in shuddering gasps, her blissful expression, the _feel_ of her moving above him, all of it, was going to be branded on his mind for the rest of his life.___

_And he couldn't bring himself to care.__  
_  
"Gajeel says button downs aren't comfortable," Mira replied.

Levy laughed, throwing her head back. "They aren't," she eventually said.

_The way she shuddered and clamped as she came, throwing her head back, caused Gajeel to near his own climax. Her hair hung down about her shoulder blades, and her mouth was slightly open. Nearly continuous moans were coming from her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and the moonlight was causing her to look like a goddess of sex. The idea was too much for him, and in bliss nearly as apparent as hers, he came.___

Gajeel shook his mind out of the gutter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we were taking Levy shopping," the blonde girl replied with a smile.

"Oh really? What for?" Lily said staring at Gajeel.

The blonde laughed, "She didn't have anything to wear for her and Gajeel's date tomorrow."

Lily smirked, "So, Lucy, to get this straight: Levy is also being forced to go shopping?"

The blonde, Lucy apparently, sent Lily a questioning look, "Yes."

Lily looked at him, "Now what were you saying? I think it was 'I bet Shorty's not being forced to go shopping.' Is that right?"

Gajeel glared off to the side and mumbled, "Just because Shorty went shopping doesn't mean I should have to."

Levy smiled in surprised happiness, "You're going shopping for tomorrow? I think that's kind of… cute."

"Well… I guess so," Gajeel said, glancing away again. He shoved his hands into his back pockets, and felt fabric.

~…fabric? Why the fuck is there fabric in my pock… oh.~

Gajeel coughed, "Hey, Shorty? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Levy cocked her head in confusion, "Sure, I guess."

**Mira **watched Gajeel and Levy walk out of earshot, and continued to watch them out of the corner of her eyes as she talked with Lily.

"So, did Gajeel really need to go shopping or did you just decide to take him because we told Juvia we were taking Levy?" Mira asked, curious.

"The fact that you two were taking Levy was a part of it," Lily admited, "But the bigger thing was the fact that Gajeel planned to wear a concert t-shirt."

Mira and Lucy stared at Lily in shock for nearly a minute, waiting for the punch line. When it didn't come, Lucy struggled out, "A-Are you _serious?_"

Lily nodded in near disgust, "Sadly, I'm completely serious. And when I went through his closet, he didn't have a single thing better then that. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose."

Lucy nodded emphatically. Mira smiled, "Yes. And I'm glad we saw you. Levy is wearing a pale orange. Don't pick a color that goes badly with that."

Lily nodded, "Pale orange. Okay. Thanks, Mira."

All of a sudden, all three heard Levy call out, startled, _"WHAT?"_

They all looked over to see Levy, with a blush that went all the way to the roots of her hair, stare at Gajeel, who, shockingly, also had a faint blush. They both went back to talking quietly. Gajeel asked a question, and Levy shook her head, mumbling something back at him. He nodded, and they both walked back over.

"So what just happened?" Lucy asked Levy after they had rejoined the group.

"Oh, nothing," Levy said, still blushing. She grabbed Mira and Lucy, pulling them towards the exit, "Bye, Lily! See you tomorrow, Gajeel!"

**Levy** cocked her head in confusion, "Sure, I guess."

She and Gajeel walked until they were out of earshot, when he stopped refusing to look at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Levy asked, extremely curious.

~He's acting… nervous. He hasn't acted nervous around me… I wonder why he is…~

"Um, Lily found your shirt," he said.

"Oh," Levy said.

~That's it? That had him nervous…? It can't be. He's still nervous…~

"I… Juvia wanted me to invite you three to come with her and Cana for her birthday party," Gajeel said.

"Tell her I'll definitely be there," Levy said, pulling out her pen, "Here, give her my number for me."

She grabbed Gajeel's hand and scrawled her number upon it.

With a faint frown she looked up at him, "What did you really want to talk to me about? You could have said all of those things in front of the others."

Gajeel looked into her eyes, and a faint blush appeared on his cheekbones, "I have your underwear in my pocket."

"_WHAT?"_ Levy yelled, shocked, face turning red. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Mira, Lucy, and Lily staring at them. Eyes almost painfully wide, all she could do was repeat herself, but quieter this time, "What?"

Gajeel glanced away again, "That came out wrong."

"So what _do_ you mean?" Levy asked, still red.

"I found your underwear when I got up this morning," Gajeel said, "When Lily decided to come and look through all of my clothes, I had to do something with them, so I shoved them in my pocket. I forgot they were there until just now. Do… do you want them back?"

Levy shook her head, "No."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Looking away, Levy replied, "You said it perfectly this afternoon, 'Because every time I see it, I'll think of you.'

"O-Oh," Gajeel said as they started back.

Levy turned a surprised and amused smile on him, "Did you just stutter?"

"No," Gajeel said angrily, "I most certainly did not."

"So what just happened?" Lucy asked Levy after they had rejoined the group.

"Oh, nothing," Levy said, still blushing. She grabbed Mira and Lucy, pulling them towards the exit, "Bye, Lily! See you tomorrow, Gajeel!"

~I just hope that tomorrow, I can control myself…~


	8. Chapter 8 Epiphanies

**A/N- Welcome to Chapter Eight of Spontaneous! Did you guys miss me? Lol, just kidding. This was supposed to be out Sunday, but two solid days of migraines will kill even the best of plans… **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I bring up Metalicanna in this chapter – it's a flashback, don't worry yourself – but I list off a lot of piercings… Here's the full list. By the way, if anyone wants to draw me a picture of it, I wouldn't be against it. I also wouldn't be against making it my avatar. Just saying…**

**METALICANNA PIERCINGS-**

**Anti-eyebrow  
Ashley  
Bridge  
Cheek  
Cheekbone  
Chin  
Eyebrow  
Horizontal Tongue  
Jestrum  
Labret  
Madonna  
Nasal tip  
Nostril  
Septum  
Snake bites  
Tongue**

**Disclaimer- I promise I'm not a man. I'm also not as creative as Mashima-sensei…**

Levy waited impatiently, nearly continuously checking her watch. "Oh, I'm so nervous," she said to herself.

"Why are you nervous?" Erza asked, walking down the hall, straightening her short skirt.

"Because I've got my date with Gajeel in... two minutes," Levy said, checking the clock.

"Oh," Erza said, checking her reflection in the hall mirror.

Levy looked Erza up and down, a smirk appearing on her face, "Going somewhere special?"

Erza's face tinted pink, "N-No. Just class."

For a second, Levy thought, until a smirk spread across her face, "Wouldn't this class be taught by a certain Professor Fernandes?"

Erza blushed more profusely, "Y-Yes."

Levy blinked, and cocked her head to the side, "Erza... Why do you always dress up for his class?"

A look of guilt crossed Erza's face before she quickly hid it behind innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Levy walked slowly towards Erza, her nervousness about her date forgotten with her concern for why the mention of Jellal Fernandes always made Erza look guilty, "I know you know what I'm talking about, Erza. You can trust me. Whenever we talk about him you either look guilty or pained. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you," Erza said, a frown crossing her face, "But as soon as I can, I will."

"When will that be?" Levy asked, skepticism showing on her face.

"Three days from now," Erza said promptly.

~What happens in three days?~ Levy wondered, ~Isn't that when Erza's transfer from Professor Fernandes's class is finalized? So what is it she can't tell me while she's his student...?~

_**"J- Professor** Fernandes does have a girlfriend," Erza said to me as she lay on my bed._

_I looked up at her in surprise, "He does? But Mira and Lucy are the gossip queens and they told me he's single."_

_"I heard it directly from him," Erza said with a careless shrug._

_**"Are** you going out?" I asked Erza, who was walking out the door quietly, hair pinned up beautifully._

_"Y-Yeah," Erza said, obviously embarrassed at being caught._

_"Where?" I asked curiously. Erza went out about as much as I did._

_"Um, I-I'm going to... Ultear's! Yeah, I'm going to Ultear's apartment. We've got to work on our project," Erza stuttered out in a rush._

_"O...kay," I said, partially questioning. ~Isn't Ultear a teacher...?~_

_**"Hey,** Erza, you got a minute?" I asked, popping my head around her doorframe._

_"Yeah," Erza said, straightening up from the book she was bent over, "Do you need something?"_

_"You have Professor Fernandes, right?" I asked. At her nod, I continued, "Lucy wants me to transfer to his class with her, and I wanted to know what he was like. All she would tell me was that he was hot."_

_A small smile grew on Erza's face, "He's sweet, and kind. He really cares, you know? He gives and gives and gives some more. He doesn't give up, either. He's strong, and handsome, and funny. And he's a great teacher."_

_Levy smiled, "He must be, to make you like him so much."_

_"Huh?" Erza's grin snapped off of her face, "Oh, yeah! You should totally transfer to his class! I really think you'll like him!"_

_"I will. Thanks, Erza!"_

Levy's eyes widened as her epiphany hit her. She stared up at Erza in shock, "Y-You... and Professor Fernandes?!"

Erza covered Levy's mouth and glanced around furtively to make sure Lucy, Mira, and Cana were nowhere around. After deciding that, yes, they were all out like they were supposed to be, Erza removed her hand from Levy's face, "Yes. But you can't tell anyone."

Levy continued to stare in shock, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Because I'm his student," Erza said, looking down sadly, "What he and I are doing is against the law. If we got caught, he could go to jail. And, even though we both wanted to tell our closest friends, we never knew who would decide what we are doing was wrong and tell someone."

"So... How long has this been going on?" Levy asked.

Erza smiled, "In one week, it'll be our one year anniversary."

Levy squealed, "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Erza smiled, and then chewed her lip worriedly. Suddenly, she burst out, "I think he might be planning to break up with me."

"What!?" Levy asked in shock, "What makes you say that!?"

"He's been acting distant," Erza said, "Every time I try to do something with him, he says he's busy, and I think he's hiding something from me."

Levy frowned, "I really hope-"

"I'm back!" Mira cheered happily. For some strange reason, she was wandering about in a sexy witch outfit, "Oh, Levy. What are you still doing here? Wasn't Gajeel supposed to be here ten minutes ago?"

Levy snapped out of her conversation with Erza, and glanced at her watch, "Oh. Yeah. He was..."

**"Lily,** for the last time," Gajeel glared, "I'm not wearing all that."

Lily's eye twitched visibly, "You're already late, Gajeel. Can we _please_ not have this argument?"

"Mirajane just texted Juvia. She said that Miss Levy is - WHY ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR UNDERWEAR, GAJEEL!?" Juvia yelled as she walked into Gajeel's room.

Gajeel crossed his arms where he was sitting on the bed, "Lily's trying to make me look ridiculous! There's no way I'm wearing all that! I'll look like I'm going to a funeral!"

Juvia turned a bright smile on Lily, and both men felt a shiver of fear, "Lily, can Juvia talk to Gajeel alone for a minute?"

Lily swallowed, "Y-Yeah, sure thing, Juvia."

Lily left the room, closing the door behind him. Juvia turned a glare on Gajeel, a dark aura emanating from her, "Juvia doesn't care if you will look like you're going to a funeral. You will put on the outfit Lily has chosen and go pick up Miss Levy. Who, by the way, is supposedly in tears because of this foolishness. Now hurry up before Juvia dresses you herself."

With that, Juvia stormed out of the room.

~Shrimp is in tears...?~ Gajeel hurriedly put on Most of what Lily had chosen, and went out the back door - the door he had taken Levy through - and paused on the stairs, unable to stop the memory of what happened there from playing before his eyes...

_When he got to the stairs, the little bluenette dashed underneath his arms and up about half the steps before looking at him over her shoulder, "Are you coming up here, or what?"_

_Gajeel was transfixed by the way her ass had moved when she ran. "Come here," he said._

_With a questioning lift of her brow, she walked back down to him, "What?"_

_He grasped the hips he loved in a tight grip and kissed the girl roughly. She sank into his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck._

_He pulled away and smirked, "Run up the stairs again, will you?"_

_After a split second of confusion, she smirked, "Only if you follow this time."_

_Gajeel nodded at the bluenette's words, and she dashed to the top. She twirled and popped a hip, wiggling a finger for him to follow. He prowled up the stairs and stopped on the step just before her._

_She smirked and grabbed his head, dragging him to her lips. Her tongue battled with his, and he quickly let her inside his mouth. She explored all over, tongue running over his teeth and the lining of his cheeks. With a small hop, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her pelvis against his. His arms locked together under her thighs, and he walked the last few steps to the door._

_He slammed her against it, mouth leaving her's, her legs falling from his waist. He fumbled for the knob, and it finally opened. The girl fell backward as the door opened, and he pulled her back towards him. She giggled up at him, and pulled him back for another kiss..._

Gajeel shook himself out of his sexual haze and dashed down the stairs. He washed toward Levy's apartment slowly, thinking about what had happened earlier.

~Why was the idea of Shorty in tears enough to make me put on the clothes? I hate these clothes. I mean, dress pants? A vest? This is ridiculous. But if it meant getting out here, getting to where the Shrimp is, I was willing to put them on. Why is that?~

He continued to walk, shoving his hands into his pockets, ~Speaking of questions of the Shrimp, why is she always on my mind? No matter what I'm trying to do, I'm always thinking of her. I even _dreamed_ about her for Christ's sake! It's ridiculous!~

He kept walking, a deep scowl appearing on his face, ~Why? Why are you always on my mind? I mean, this feels familiar, but I just don't understand. Why is it such a familiar feeling...?~

_"Gajeel, are you really sure you want to do this?" Juvia asked him, head tilted to the side, "Juvia thinks that this is really spur of the moment. You've never wanted to get your nose pierced before."_

_"Come on, Juvia," Gajeel teased, "It'll be awesome. Besides, if Lily has one, I've got to top him!"_

_"Hah! Juvia knew it! You just want your nose pierced because Lily got his done!" Juvia rolled her eyes, "You two and your stupid rivalry. Sometimes I'm not sure if you're friends or enemies."_

_"Oh, please, that's easy," Gajeel stated, "We can't stand each other. Anyway, please Juvia? Please?"_

_Juvia sighed again and pulled the door to the piercing shop open, "All right. But you owe Juvia. Your parents are going to be really angry with her, and her parents will probably take her credit card away."_

_"Which is why you should get something done while we're here," Gajeel said, "If you're going to get punished anyway."_

_"Well," Juvia hesitated, "Juvia had always wanted to get her tongue pierced."_

_"See, you get your tongue pierced and I'll get my nose pierced," Gajeel said._

_The two walked inside and over to the wall where all the piercings that were an option for the first time were. After Gajeel chose two simple black studs, and Juvia chose a little blue butterfly they walked to the woman at the counter._

_"Can I help you?" the brunette asked, her wavy hair pulled into a ponytail. The brunette girl, whose name read 'Cana', had been playing a game of solitaire when they walked up._

_"Yes," Juvia replied, setting her and Gajeel's studs down on the counter, "Juvia would like to purchase these and get them pierced, please."_

_The brunette sat forward, "Sure thing."_

_She rang up their items and pointed to the back corner, "The piercing station is over there. Just go on back."_

_Juvia picked up their piercings and they both walked to the station in the back. They reached the piercing station, and Gajeel saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had short, spiky hair the color of molten silver, and big black eyes. She was older then him, Gajeel would guess early twenties, but the way her face was built gave her a look of child-like innocence. She had a thin waist, high perky breasts, and wide hips. Her long legs were covered by white thigh highs, and on her feet were tightly laced black combat boots. She was wearing jean shorts that barely covered her hips and ass, and a blood red tank top. He could see the black, lacey straps of her bra pushing out of her shirt. Despite the look of innocence created by her face and clothes, she emanated sexual knowledge and experience._

_On her face, she had a multitude of piercings. She had three piercings on either side of her nose, (like Gajeel in the anime) and her bridge was pierced, along with her septum and the tip of her nose. She had three piercings on each eyebrow, and piercings just above her cheek bones. There was a line of piercings along her cheek bones, and a piercing in each cheek. She had snake bites, and a piercing that went through her upper lip with a little jewel on either end. Closer to the side of her mouth was a jewel on either side, and even further out and slightly higher were two more. In the middle of her lower lip was a piercing, and there was a piercing that had a ball on either side of her chin, about equal to her snake bites, with a ball that came out below her jaw line. When she spoke, Gajeel could see the horizontal bar along with the stud in the middle of her tongue, "Can I help you two?"_

_"We just bought these up there," Juvia said, holding up the bag, "The girl up there said this was the piercing station."_

_"It is," the girl smiled, "Are both of you getting something done, or just one?"_

_"Both," Gajeel forced out from behind a lump of nervousness. He had never talked to someone who had quite this level of effect on him._

_"Okay," the silver haired beauty said, taking the bag from Juvia. She took out the purchases and smiled, "Let me guess. The butterfly is for you," she pointed to Juvia, "and these are for you," she said, pointing to Gajeel._

_"Yes!" Juvia exclaimed, "How did you know!?"_

_The girl smiled, "It wasn't hard. So, who's going first?"_

_Juvia and Gajeel exchanged a glance, and when he saw the look of nervous excitement in Juvia's eyes, he turned to the girl running the booth, "She is."_

_The girl smiled again, "Okay. Hop on up here."_

_Juvia sat in the chair, and the girl put Juvia's butterfly in the piercing gun. "This won't hurt a bit," the girl lied._

_The gun went off and tears ran from Juvia's eyes. The girl gave Juvia care instructions for her new piercings, and pointed Juvia to the nearest mirror, which Juvia promptly ran off to._

_"Alright, you're next," the girl said cheerfully, and Gajeel sat down in the chair._

_The girl picked up the first stud and placed it in the gun, asking as she did, "So it's one on each side, right?"_

_"Yeah," Gajeel replied._

_"Good," the girl said as she shot the piercing into the cartilage on the left side of his nose._

_"Why?" Gajeel asked as she loaded her gun again._

_"Well, not only would you look funny with two piercings on one side of your nose," she said she shot the gun, "It would increase your chance of infection."_

_Gajeel tentatively touched his sore nose, "You've got three on each side, though. Along with your bridge."_

_The girl laughed, "But they were all done at different times."_

_Gajeel stood up, "Okay."_

_The girl quickly explained how to take care of his new piercings, and Gajeel started heading off to find Juvia._

_"Hey!" the girl called from behind him. When he turned back, she smiled and handed him a scrap of paper, "Call me sometime. I'd like to be more then the girl that gave you your first piercing."_

_Gajeel blinked, stuttered out a quick reply, and hurried off to find Juvia. As they were leaving, Gajeel finally looked down and read the paper._

_Metalicanna-  
4428963_

~Why does the Shrimp remind me of how I used to feel around Metalicanna? Metalicanna was my girlfriend for a long time, and Shorty... wasn't she just a one night stand?~ Gajeel thought to himself.

He turned the corner onto the Shrimp's street and laughed at himself, ~If she was a one night stand, then why are you going on a date with her, idiot?~

Gajeel entered the Shrimp's building, and walked up the stairs to her apartment, ~It's obvious you want more from her then a one night stand.~

Gajeel got to the door and was about to knock when the unthinkable hit him like a freight train, ~I let my emotions get involved. The Shrimp... she made me care for her... She's important to me.~

**Levy** sat on the couch, despondently holding Mira's hand. "It's just... I should have known, you know?" Levy said quietly, "Why would he want to go on a date with me? He's so... so..."

"Handsome?" Mira supplied.

"I was going to say sweet, but that too," Levy continued sadly, "Why was I such a fool?"

"It's not foolish," Mira said, "You're wonderful, too, Levy."

"Yeah, but," Levy sighed.

"But?" Mira asked.

"I don't know. I'm still surprised he _wanted_ to go on a date with me. I thought he was nothing but a one night stand."

"Are you saying he's not?" Mira asked, eyes widening.

"I don't know," Levy said.

~For a while, that's all he was. But now... I'm not sure. When I think about him, which is pretty much all the time, my heart gets fluttery. I even had a dream about him last night. It was so sweet, too...~

"Levy, it's okay," Mira said, hugging her, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why he's so late. I know that if I was him, I'd want to go on a date with you."

Levy pulled away with a laugh, "I would say that I'd want to go with you, but I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked, jaw dropping.

Levy laughed again, "I've seen Elfman. I'm not sure you'd be my type."

"Oh please, I'd be more like Gray if I was a man," Mira said.

Levy smiled, "But what about your fashion choices? I mean, look at you."

Mira looked down, noticing the sexy witch outfit she was wearing, "Oh this. One of the guys accidentally spilled Mountain Dew on my dress while I was modeling. He took it to the dry cleaners and I didn't have anything else but my bathing suit."

"Okay," Levy said with fake skepticism.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Do you think that's him?" Levy asked, rushing to the mirror and reapplying her make-up.

"Yeah," Mira said as she answered the door. "Gajeel," she said grumpily.

Levy grabbed her purse and crossed quickly to the door, "Thanks, Mira."

She shoved Mira away from the door and finally turned to face Gajeel, "You look... really nice."

Gajeel was wearing black dress pants, and an untucked white button down. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and he had a dark gray vest on. His hair was left hanging, and he wore plain Chuck Taylor's.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I'm late," Gajeel said, "I got into an argument with Lily about what to wear, and he-"

"It's fine," Levy said, placing a finger to his lips, "You're here now, okay?"

Gajeel nodded against her finger, and she quickly removed it, "So, where are we going?"

"There's this really good restaurant I go to called 8 Island. You ever been there?" Gajeel asked.

"No," Levy replied, exiting the apartment and shutting the door behind her, "But I think Lucy and Erza used to work there."

~Why did I forgive him so fast?~ Levy wondered, looking up at him. He glanced over and smiled, and she felt her heart pound faster.

~Oh god,~ she thought to herself.

She'd been spontaneous, alright. Levy had developed feelings for Gajeel.

**Mira **adjusted her sunglasses in the mirror as she made sure her new outfit looked non-descript. Impatiently, she waited for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up.

"Hello, Juvia?" Mira said when they did, "Operation: Follow Levy and Gajeel is a go."


	9. Chapter 9 Escape the GaLe Squad

**A/N- I'm done, yay! Enjoy this chapter.**

"**Soon, my babies, soon…" this authoress cackles maniacally to herself, "Very, very soon…" **

'**Soon' what, you might ask? Soon, the lovely antagonist will be entering this fic. It's not all bubbles and rainbows, oh no. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway… sorry about that….**

**Anyway, continue to enjoy the Great Month Of Stories. Only five more days, and I'll finally be on Christmas Break! XD**

**Disclaimer- Nope. I don't own Fairy Tail. Although if anyone would like to give it to me for Christmas, I will love them forever.**

**Gajeel** opened the door to 8 Island for Levy, and they stepped inside. Standing there was a young man with spiky strawberry blonde hair. He wore a black suit and a lion tie, "Hello, and welcome to 8 Island, my name is Leo. Do you - oh, hey Gajeel."

"Hey, Loke," Gajeel replied, "Is the usual booth open?"

Loke - or maybe Leo, Levy wasn't sure - smiled, "You know that the boss likes to keep it open for you. Go on over."

"Thanks, man," Gajeel said. Levy and Gajeel crossed to a corner booth. Unlike most corner booths, however, this one had windows. It was very bright, and the view was of the river.

"Wow," Levy said with a broad smile, "That's a very nice view."

Gajeel sent her a smirk, "That's why I sit here whenever I come here. Which is quite often."

Levy laughed, and they both sat down. She was trying very hard, but she would still occasionally get flashes of their night together. But mostly, she saw him as he was.

"H-Hello, my name is A-Aries, and I'll be your s-server - oh, it's you, Gajeel," a soft, feminine voice said. The first half of the statement had been said quietly, with a very obvious stutter, but the second half had been said with a natural confidence.

Levy looked up to see a beautiful young woman with a bright smile. Her hair waved at the bottom like Juvia's (I'm using Juvia's hair from the Grand Magic Games arc, here. Both Juvia and Aries have that style) but hers was pink. She was as curvy as Lucy, but she wore a tight, short wool dress, with matching sleeves. She wore high pale yellow thigh highs, and knee high fuzzy boots.

"What do you guys want to drink?" the pink haired girl asked, her confident smile in place.

"I'll have a water," Levy said with a smile.

"Coffee for me," Gajeel replied.

The pinkette smiled, "I'll be right back with those."

As the girl left, Levy thought quickly, ~Leo... Aries...~

"Have you figured it out yet?" Gajeel's rough voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Why are the employees named after the zodiac?" Levy asked.

Gajeel smirked, "Good job, Shrimp. The guy that runs the place, named Yajima, traveled the world for years, learning all sorts of recipes and traditions. When he got back, he started 8 Island, saying only two things were constant in all the places he had ever been. Good food, and the fact that people believed in the zodiac. So his waiters and waitresses are zodiac themed. Doesn't make much sense to me, but with food this good, that crazy old man can believe whatever he wants."

Levy smiled in understanding, "So that's why you called the guy at the front Loke instead of Leo. His real name is Loke?"

"Yeah," Gajeel said, "I knew him a while back, met him around the same time I met Cana. I don't know anybody else that works here's names, though, so I just call them by their zodiac spirit."

"Oh," Levy said.

"Here are you guys' drinks. Are you ready to order?" the confident voice of the pink haired girl came.

Levy accepted her drink, and shook her head, "Sadly, I'm not. Can we get a while?"

Aries smiled, "Sure thing."

After the girl had walked away, Levy turned to Gajeel, a look of joking desperation on her face, "I have no idea what to order. Do you have any suggestions?"

Gajeel smiled, "Well, the calamari is good in all forms."

Levy shuddered slightly, "Ugh, calamari. I had a terrible experience with it once."

"Okay. Ever had haggis?" Gajeel said, his normal half smile on his face.

Levy cocked her head, "No. What's haggis?"

"It's delicious, that's what it is," Gajeel replied, "You should get it."

"Okay!" Levy said, "What are you getting?"

"I will be getting stir fry," Gajeel replied, "Yajima makes excellent stir fry."

Aries returned, "Are you guys ready now?"

"Yeah," Gajeel said with a smirk, "The Shrimp, here, will have haggis, and I will be having the usual stir fry."

Aries looked at Levy for a second before turning a skeptical look on Gajeel, "How did you convince her to get haggis?"

"I told her it was delicious," Gajeel replied, an odd look of innocence on his face.

"Don't pretend to act innocent, Gajeel," Aries said, rolling her eyes, "But after she tries it, tell her what it is, okay?"

"Sure thing, Aries," Gajeel agreed, and the pinkette walked away.

Suddenly nervous, Levy looked at Gajeel, "What exactly _is _haggis?"

Gajeel laughed, "I'll tell you after you try it."

"Fine," Levy huffed. She glanced out the window and desperately tried to think of a conversation topic.

~Music? No, we talked about that the night we met. What he does for a living? Nope, already covered that. Ugh, what can I ask him?~

"So…" Gajeel said, obviously searching for a conversation topic just like she was, "What… What do you do?"

Levy blinked, ~Oh yeah, we've never talked about that.~

"I'm a student over at Era," Levy replied.

"That's the local college, right?" Gajeel asked, hesitant.

Levy nodded, "Uh huh."

"So what do you study?" Gajeel asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Levy smiled, "I study ancient languages. I really want to crack one when I'm out of college, and I just… I just love their complexity."

Gajeel frowned in confusion, cocking his head to the side, "What do you mean, complexity? Languages seem pretty simple to me."

"But ancient languages are different. If you crack an ancient language, suddenly you get an all new insight into the culture of the area. You learn all about what they did, and what they wrote. You know about their daily lives. It's just… really special to me," Levy said passionately.

"It seems really cool," Gajeel agreed, "But I would probably suck at it. Other then with jewelry, I'm terrible at concentrating."

Levy was about to reply when Gajeel looked over her shoulder quickly before looking back at her, "Don't look now, but Lily, Juvia, Mira, and the blonde chick you were with yesterday just walked in and looked right at us. I think they're tying to be sneaky."

Levy looked at Gajeel with amused shock, "Is Mira wearing a black hat and really large sunglasses?"

"Yeah," Gajeel said, surprised in his tone, "How did you know that?"

Levy laughed quietly before answering, "Because that's what she always wears when she's matchmaking."

Gajeel turned shocked eyes on her, "Matchmaking?"

Levy nodded, "Over at Era, she's called Mira the Matchmaker. It's her hobby. Although, where she finds all the time to do it, I have no idea."

"Does she normally have help?" Gajeel asked, amusement in his voice.

"Nope," Levy replied, taking a sip of her water, "Which means she either thinks we'll be difficult to get together, or she is really set on us getting together."

"So, what's going to happen after we eat and we leave?" Gajeel asked.

Levy sighed, "They'll follow us, trying to put us in situations where we're forced to be romantic, and then when we're finally going home, she'll somehow get there before us to make it seem like she was there the whole time."

Gajeel nodded, a calculating look on his face, "Oh."

"Hey, guys, here is your food," Aries' voice said from the side of the booth. They both turned and accepted their steaming plates.

Aries set down refills for their drinks, and walked away with a smile.

Levy looked down at her food. It was… very strange looking, but she was willing to give it a try. She picked up her knife and fork, cut off a piece. A liquid that was only slightly less thick then mashed potatoes quickly ran out of the casing it had been trapped in, and Levy promptly scooped some up and stuck it in her mouth.

She chewed slowly, and nodded. She swallowed, and smiled brightly at Gajeel, "It's delicious."

"You ready to hear what it is?" Gajeel asked, a smirk on his face.

Levy popped a second forkful in her mouth and nodded at him.

"Haggis is mashed sheep heart, liver, and lungs, mixed with minced onions, oatmeal, suet – which is beef fat – and spices. Then you put it in a sheep stomach and cook it for three hours. Yajima always keeps some ready for his Scottish costumers," Gajeel said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Levy placed a hand in front of her mouth, and her eyes went ridiculously wide, "It's what!?"

She swallowed hurriedly, "How could you let me eat that!"

Gajeel smirked, "You just said it was delicious, didn't you?"

Levy stared at him in shock, "That was before I knew what it was!"

Gajeel sent Levy a skeptical look, "The taste didn't change just because you know what it's made of."

"But… but," Levy sputtered.

Gajeel sighed, "I'll trade you if you want."

Levy shook her head, "No. I will eat the haggis."

~You can do this, Levy. Gajeel is right. Just because you know what it's made of does not mean the taste changed.~

Levy put more haggis in her mouth, and Gajeel smiled broadly. "Good job," he said.

After the incident with the haggis, Levy and Gajeel's lunch went smoothly. They talked about normal first date things, and for the first time since their one night stand – other then when Levy took him to her secret place – Levy wasn't struggling to hold back a bombardment of memories of Gajeel doing things to her body that she had never experienced before.

When they finished, they got into a short argument about who would pay, Levy saying that they each pay for their own food, and Gajeel saying that since he asked, he would pay for both.

Eventually, Gajeel won their mini fight, and Aries took the money, saying she would be back soon with their change.

Gajeel looked at Levy, an almost sadistic smirk on his face, "Hey, you want to get out of here without Mira, Blondie, Juvia, and Lily being able to follow us?"

Levy gasped in excitement, "How?"

"You'll see," Gajeel said. Aries returned with the change then.

"Hey, Aries, I have to tell you something about that group over there…"

**Juvia **followed Mirajane, Lucy, and Lily into the restaurant that Gajeel and Miss Levy had entered about five minutes ago, and couldn't stop herself from glancing over at their table. She quickly looked away, but she was pretty sure that Gajeel might have looked up when they entered.

"Hello, and welcome to 8 Island, my name is Leo. Do you have a reservation?" the strawberry blonde man standing behind the greeter's podium said.

Lucy gasped, pulling her sunglasses off, "Loke?!"

Loke – or maybe Leo, Juvia didn't know – had sudden shock written all over his face, and Juvia was pretty sure she saw a little embarrassment there, too. "L-Lucy?"

"I didn't know you worked here," Lucy smiled, "I used to work here, too.

"Really?" the strawberry blonde asked, "Who were you?"

"I was Gemini, and my friend Erza was Pieces. God, it's been a while since I've been here," Lucy said, a happy smile on her face.

~Oh, his name is Loke, but at work he is called Leo. Juvia understands now.~

Mirajane smiled at the blonde man, "So, Leo, right?" Leo nodded, and Mirajane continued, "We need a table close enough to hear the people in the corner booth, but they can't notice us."

Leo nodded, "Okay, I can do that. Just go over there near that potted bush. If you sit at that table, they shouldn't be able to see you very well, but you'll still be able to hear them as long as you don't talk too loud."

"Thank you," Lily said, leading the way.

Mirajane followed, and both Lucy and Juvia were about to follow after her when Leo suddenly said, with what was obviously uncustomary nervousness, "Hey, Lucy, do you want to get dinner with me tomorrow?"

Lucy's eyes widened with pure happiness, "Yeah. I would love to!"

Loke smiled a very happy smile, "Great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Lucy replied.

Juvia and Lucy walked over to the table finally, and sat down. "What has happened?" Juvia asked.

Mirajane smiled at her, "They just ordered, but I couldn't hear what Levy got."

"Hi, my name is Gemini – oh my god, what are you guys doing here?!" came a familiar voice.

Juvia looked up past what was obviously a well sculpted chest, to a shocked and angry face covered by dark black hair.

"G-G-Gray!" Juvia said in shock, "Y-You work here?!"

Gray turned exhausted eyes on her, "Yeah. Obviously. I also work at _Ul's Place._"

Mira glanced at Gray for a split second, a look of surprise on her face before returning to Gajeel and Miss Levy's conversation.

"O-Oh. Juvia didn't know," Juvia said, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway, what can I get you guys?" Gray asked, looking at the other people at the table.

"I'll have Earl Gray tea," Panther Lily said, obviously straining to hear what was going on at the booth in the corner.

"Me too," Mirajane said, not paying attention to what Gray had asked.

Lucy sighed, "I'll have a lemonade."

Gray turned to Juvia, "And you?"

"Um, Juvia will have black coffee," Juvia said, barely able to think straight when Gray looked at her like that.

Gray smiled, "I love black coffee. Anyway, I'll be right back with you guys' drinks. Be sure to think about what you want to eat."

After Gray left, Lucy asked Mirajane and Lily, "Hey, what do you guys want to eat?"

"I don't care," both people said at the same moment.

Lucy sighed, "Well, Juvia, what are you getting? I'm thinking about the BLT."

"That's what Juvia was going to get," Juvia said with a smile.

Lucy smiled broadly, "Well, I guess all of us are getting BLTs then."

Gray returned with their drinks, and Juvia ordered their food. All four members of the GaLe Squad, which was short for Team Get Gajeel And Lucy Together, ate their food quickly so that they would be ready to follow them when Gajeel and Miss Levy were ready to leave.

They were about to split the check when an unfamiliar voice came out timidly, "I-I'm sorry, but I was told that it was this man's birthday today."

All four members looked up in shock at the beautiful pink haired girl standing next to their table, along with a dark haired girl in a gypsy outfit, and a blue haired girl wearing a bikini, and a mermaid style floor length blue skirt that was designed to look like scales.

The pinkette was very timid looking, Juvia couldn't tell how the gypsy girl felt about this, but the bluenette was obviously annoyed that she was being forced to take part in this.

Panther Lily stared at the pink haired girl in shock, "No, it's-"

But he was cut off when all three girls began to sing a _long, embarrassing_ rendition of Happy Birthday to Lily. He got more and more annoyed as the song went on, and at the end when the blue haired girl half-heartedly blew a kazoo and placed a piece of cake in front of him, his eye twitched.

The three girls left, and the GaLe Squad quickly paid for their meal, but it was too late.

Gajeel and Miss Levy had already left.

"I'm going to kill Gajeel for that," Lily said, stomping out of the restaurant.

Juvia and Lucy sighed, and left, too.

**Mira **was angry. She was so angry there were no words. She should have known that bringing three newbies along with her on her reconnaissance mission was a terrible plan. _They had ruined everything. _It was their fault that they had gotten caught.

As Juvia left the building, however, Mira noticed the one upside of bringing them along.

She now knew that Gray and Juvia both liked each other.

Mira the Matchmaker was ready for round two.

**Mira:** hey, cana, where are we going for juvia's bday party?

**Cana:** y?

**Mira:** cause I know the perfect place… :D


	10. Happy New Year

Hey!

So, my Great Month Of Stories didn't exactly work out. But it's all knowledge for next time! If I do a next time...

Anyway, I just want to take the time to say some things to you guys. You guys are awesome. You have made my life and year beautiful and exciting. You inspired me and showed me my limits.

When I used to wake up in the morning, I didn't really look forward to much, but now I look forward to a day of emails and PMs and reviews. I look forward to talking to you guys and ranting with you guys and making fake plans to go punch Hiro Mashima in the face for doing this to us.

You guys make my days. And every time I get an email saying someone favorited one of my stories, I get this big goofy grin on my face.

You guys really mean a lot to me. You encourage and inspire me to keep writing and to keep going. You guys have taught me so much. And I sincerely love each and every one of you. Even the lurkers that never review.

To date, I've published 132,401 words in 21 stories, and received a total of 341 reviews. I've only been a member since June (has it truly been that long?), but I know I love it here.

You guys are truly my nakama, and that's how I think of you all. You guys are really amazing, and I love you all.

Lets hope for another amazing year.

My New Year's resolution was to have published 350,000 words by the end of 2013. So that means I have to publish 217,599 words this year. Lets see how I do!

I hope you all had an awesome holiday season and continue having a great year!

My holiday themed oneshots will be out in the next couple of days, although the chapters for already published stories will just have to wait since school is back in session on the third.

I love you all!

No matter how far away you are... no matter how many miles lay between us... I'll always be watching over you. Index fingers up, my sweet nakama!

~HeirToTheShadows


End file.
